DB Multiverse-La Profecia Delos Dioses
by AckMan-SaMa Ai
Summary: Universos, un lazo pendiente separados por la eternidad del tíempo. En dónde las casualidades no éxisten y sólo lo inevitable. Un pantéon divíno. Y el Heredero de las Tierras del Makai. Una Profecia. Una Herencia génocidia. Un destino y valores que dependen de cada acción presente. Nuestras decisiones nos defínen. Su voluntad de pelear fortalezeria la Esperanza.


"Dragon ball Z Ins. FanaComicS/Dojinshi/Salagir/Manga Akira Toriyama, DB Multiverse "La Profecia de los Dioses" Fanfiction. Net.

**Advertencía**=(PágS/?), y otras elaboraciones. "Chapter II", "Segunda Parte", colado hasta la semana que viené, os avisaré, hasta el Rated Fiction *K+T+M*AM*.

* * *

**Notas de Autór: Final del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Declainer:**

Dragon Ball Z

El Universo y los Canón Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama- Sensei, Shonen Jump, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984/1995. Dragon Ball Online, Dragon ball Minus, Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Fuji Tv. Namco Bandai. Japón. Y el Dojinshi Salagir/Gogeta jr. About, Fanacomics/Francés/japónes/ingles. Comics/Manga F. Anime, DBMultiverse. Y AckMan-Multiverse Fanfiction Fanfic Es 2013/2014.

* * *

**"Cicatríces de Guerra"**

"Honor alos victoriosos caídos, mis memorias son la única prueba de que mi própia raza fué juzgada ante un juramento de sangre.

Nuestra sociedad no admitía la menor transgresión a las jerarquías. En las jerarquías se asentaba nuestro poder y nuestra fuerza, pero así como fué nuestra dicha y orgullo, también fué nuestra própia destrucción .

**Bardock**

**AckMan-Sama Aí Multiverse.**

* * *

**AckMan-Sama Aí Multiverse.**

* * *

_"El motor de la historia es la lucha de clases"._

**Karl Marx.**

* * *

**Prológo**

"Primera parte"

**"El Tormento de los Condenados"**

(a 38 años de la Destrucción de Vegeta-sei)

* * *

(1 de marzo: 74 dias de partida desdé, Neo Namek )

**Región**: Galactica, Cuadrante Norte

(Hora Terréstre, fuera de la Orbitá Espacial **AR**=9 h 25 min 13 s).

Los días se han vuelto etérnamente oscuros, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado?. Definitivamente decadas, días de lucha, insignifícantes comparados con la eternidad del tíempo, y sín embargo, las inmundicias de sus enémigos se ívan con el agua y sus recuerdos. En el espácio junto al ilimitado cosmos, todo siémpre es variado. No hay quién respire el mismo airé, no hay quién piense, créa o coma y beba lo mismo que otros. Pero sobre todo luego de aquél punto de poder, y control alcanzado con satisfacción, remordimentos y resentimiento con los años. Mucho menos húbo quién pueda controlar aquél Séctor Galáctico, plagado de escombros que flotan en el espació, aun con su pesada historia, tras el inicio de la una eterna guerra, ambos mundos, que cargan infinidad de almas muertas.

La última guerrera de su estirpe, destinada a poséer una alma inmortal, los observaba con cahóbas de un esmeralda intenso y aún con esperanza he voluntad de peléa. Perdida en sus ensoñacionés se deléitaba del espació, desdé la ventanilla de su aposénto clavado en una nave de las tantas que poseyó y manejó con desdén en su vida, sin vida. Los observaba con la mírada un tanto perdida en un recuerdo que jamás debio vivir y guardar.

Recuerdos tan oscuros y insistentes como las redes largas de cabello azabache y alborotado, insignía de su herencia Saiyajins. Insignía que aun conservaba por aquél que debia llegar asus manos y corazón después de un largo camíno de tormentos.

Las luces de los engranajés en el espació, sólo iluminaban aquella figura cargada de un blanco que casi cautiva y pierde, suave ante demás sensuales labios de naturales petalos rojos sin paso de tíempo, no por su sangre pura y herencia Saiyajins. Sinó por que las arenas del tíempo se habián detenido para siempre. Los años y la experiencia de vida que habia escogido en un eterno camino de tortura, crueldad y por último un renegado apreció maternal y de páz entre la misma guerra universal. La habrián vuelto desconfiada con aquellos que se presentaban sin rostro cuando no podiá, ni queria ver mas haya de su alma. Habia conócido infinidad de historias recordadas por quiénes amaron y conocieron a los añorados gloriosos y caídos, en el mundo de los vivos y reconocidos en el mundo de los muertos.

Pero solo eran palabras y figuras que con el tíempo se marchitaron. Al iguál que las lenguas y vocés de quienés alguna véz, las profetaron como las leyendas y nobles del universo.

Tal vez ahora se planteaba y cuestionaba por que los recordaba con más cuadro y honor que cualquiera que los haya conocido: La razón era simple, por que mientras ella recordara aquellos cantos de heróe, y astucia, el recuerdo de aquellos que eran olvidados después de la muerte, ella compartiria y les permitiria mantenerlos convída asu lado en la inmortalidad que nadié fué tan estupido de alcanzar.

Pueden querer creérlo o no, pero lo réal es tan cierto como la noche sigue al dia. La guerrera Saiyajins Hanasia, habia elégido y renunciado al descanso eterno. Aquel que jamás ubiera tolerado por mucho en su sabío instinto y naturaleza guerrera. Ubiera querido. Muchos soló juzgaban lo que ignoraban, muchos se creián juéz de su alma, y le reprochaban que solo habría buscado y pedido la inmortalidad por ser solo alguién que huyé de su pasado y de su inevitable final. Pero eso no era más que otra mentira, lo que la guerrera buscaba ante su única misión en ese mundo hasta hace mucho, era sobrevivír lo suficiente y solo renunciar al fín, para darle un verdadero fínal a otro maldito, que ya no existía y realmente nunca sabria hasta que extrémo seria culpable sin todas las respuestas que nadié se dignaba a darle. De algo si estaba segura, en esa vida o en la otra, algún día lo cumpliria.

No solo por ella sino por todo lo que la atormentaba en vida. Y por todos alos que inclusó su mano les habría sentenciado la muerte, en una busqueda implacable.

"En ésta vida, todos pagamos nuestras deudas, tú lo pagaras algún dia, todos lo haremos, inclusó ante el último convenió también lo haré... cuando ajustémos cuentas ambos lo haremos. Pero aún no"... Se culminó la guerrera con irónia.

No pasó mucho tíempo antes de que sintiera una presencia, y su enérgia espiritual acercarse asu puerta. La sola presencía en sí lograba serenarla. Lo desconcertante y degradante ante su impotencia para sí mísma, en aquel círculo y entornó de su única confianza que había llegado a formarse en su vida, siendo una Saiyajins de raza pura, era un sólo hecho; nunca seria suficiente, no, ante los tormentos que advergarian sus almas por el resto de sus vidas.

— _¿Madré ? _—La llamó, su pequeño hijo de ocho años y larga melena azabache, abriéndo lentamente la compuerta metalizada, dejando ver aquella mirada petréa, tan profunda; Intensionalmente tierna y distraida que buscaba aprobación, detonaba despreocupación y esó ciegamente le relajaba, era unconsuelo, auque negase todo ese aspecto. Pero notaba su miedo, un miedo que soló su madre veía y se encargaba de reacomodar en la cabeza de el pequeño Saiyajins. Auque sabían que dificilmente se dedicaran algúna muestra cariñosa y de conforte, o el solo hecho de admitirle lo que ambos ya sabían y no necesitan óir, asu solo juició y su presencia, la de su hijo. Quién dejandose ver envuelto en una figura mayor de catorcé años más digna de un Saiyajins con toda esa etapa de pubertad y ferocidad, que desdé las estirpes y clanes más antiguos de la destruida Vegeta-sei sabía nuncá se había visto, no ante la última legenda profetada de su Planeta. Pero la realidad es que ese no era el motivo de su apariencia y esa era su verdadera pena, auqué no se lo admitiera asi mísma, nisiquiera al susódicho, aún ante el orgullo, poder y condición que disponia su pequeño. Porque no le hacia ni la mas miníma gracia ver como su hijo crécia y crécia tan rapidó y a tan temprana edad, verló siempre le hacia créer y casí convencerse de que había pasado más tiempo del que recordaba y pensar que no habría todo el tíempo del mundo para verlo disfrutar su niñez, y su legado en el mundo como guerrero o sea cúal fuera.

Era repentino y extraño verlo en esa figura tan familíar. Y deleítar como aquel pequeño parecia haber alcanzado una madurez que no poséia. Y que no parecia padecer aquel instinto destructor, que toleraria cuando el destino alcanzara al tiempo, el tímpo de desatar a la bestia interna de su estirpe guerrera. Una batalla que se cuestionaria y pelearia por ambos atercando a una herencia que no era su sangre, sinó, la de otra cicatríz y apuñalada que el destino le induljo, como también lo era poséer un rostro que no le pertenecia en absolutó.

¡Bastardos!... maldijó para sí, la guerrera al recordar hechos de su pasado.

—¿Qué sucede?. ¿Por qué habéis venido?... Se supóne que deberias estar terminando con tus quéajeres en vuestro laboratorió en el Séctor 6—Le preguntó, con una expresión serena en su rostro, auque su voz había detonado cierto mal humor, deteriorando la poca tranquilidad del crió, que bién supo disimular, aún provocando que el pequeño se tensara y detuviera sus pasos.

Y Auque su vóz había sonado autoritaría, no había sido totalmente su intensión, y el pequeño al ver de repente su sorpresiva indiferencia y actitud, suspiró aliviado. La guerrera lo observó por unos instantes inquisitiva volviendo asu sola actitud indiferente y algunas veces reservada, hacia el espació olvidandose de ese martirio.

Ante su cambió de postura y ambiente, él pequeño Saiyajins se encogió de hombros por la tensión emergida de repente, que lo obligó a permanecer irremediablemente callado, olvidandose de lo que íva a decir. Pero no hacia falta preguntar, la guerrera lo sabia antes de que el uno pasara al dos, su habilidad y casi vinculo telepático desarrollado con los años, había sido una barrera dificíl de afrontar para ambos guerreros Saiyajins, para madre he hijo, pués no había secretos que el pudiera guardarle, no había rencor que ella incosciéntemente a costa de su carácter, no quisiera reparar sin que él le exigiera primero o quizás nuncá ante el silenció y no habia miedo, vulnerabilidad, rencor, exepticismo,coraje, valor que ella no pudiera sentir en él.

Por que era su hijo y así lo había aceptado y querido a costa de mas oposiciónes bajo la sombra de su raza. Auqué él susodicho aún no se hiciera ala idea, de verla tan despreocupada y mucho menos entendiera las razónes de su indiferencia y su inéxistente rechazo, al saber y reconócer la procedencia de esa sangre condenada, renegada. Y por sobre mucho maldita, pero soló lo aceptada por una seguridad y apreció ilegitimó y maternal, que ya no era facil para una guerrera como Hanasia. Había sido formada ante costumbres arráigadas de su raza, y más de una gran parte de aquel crió poderoso, ambos que habían cohéxistido mutuamente durante ocho años de guerra y corazónadas en el universo, con la mentira de otros rostros tras el espejo de la insénsata traición y tortura del pasado, pasado que él no conocia del todo, pero que eran más que conscientes que les era inevitable vivír el uno sin el otro, el destino los mantenia juntos por el momento ante la sobrevivencia. Y tal como el pequeño era incapáz de sobrevivír a costa de su poder y su sola compania familiar, sencillamente no imaginaba una vida sin su madre para presenciarla y compartirla.

Él la vió removerse algo incomoda o eso parecia, pero ala guerrera le resultaba agradable ver al menos asu hijo una vez al día, aún encontrandose ocupada, entrenando, trabajando en nuevos projéctos o solo descansando del tramo de la ruta, o compartiendo ese mismo protocolo, auque siémpre estaría con él cuando le necesitara. Él pequeño observó como su cola se desprendia levemente de su estilizada cintura, una señal inequivoca de que no se encontraba enfadada.

Uno diria que la sola presencia letal y autoritaria de su madre causaria pavor a cualquiera que la tratase y se cruzara con aquella mirada imponente, pero no a su hijo de ocho años, poco le importaba, o almenos no del todo, por que no desconfiaba de ella, sabía que nunca le haria daño. Pero él era un Saiyajins y no existia la palabra rendirse o retractarse facilmente de sus prióridades, sobre todo si eso hería jodidamente su orgullo. Estaba acostumbrado a resivír, y enfrentar miradas como esa y presenciar cosas más perturbadoras en el mundo del cual había sido difícil sobrellevarse, asi mísmo, sin su apóyo en ámbos lados e conservar la cordura intacta.

El pequeño guerrero se figuró en el extenso cuarto para aclarar un poco sus ideas, desvió y clavó su mirada fija, en varios objetos que no supo describir ni reconocer, a esepción de la daga y su descenvainada espada legendaria de un antiguó mundo, del que rara vez su madre daba el privilegió de mencionar o quizas soló por que el recuerdo se le representaba muy doloroso, él no lo sabía con esa actítud, pero lo vehía en brillo petulante de sus ojós, cuando se deleitaba asu solo filo y insignía, armas y legado de una legión, de la que algún día esperaba que le consediera el honor de utilizar, auque valoraran más la fuerza mental y fisica, su madre y el crió tenián cierta apreciación y valor sentimental y estético por esos dos objetos, hechos para sentenciar y ejecutar muerte de la mano del quién se sabe hacer digno de un guerrero de honor, o quizas solo ante sus enémigos, pero solo uno de ellos se reconocia su solo significado y lo único que representarian en sus vidas y su pasado, la deuda de una injusticia.

El pequeño desvió su vista nuevamente hacia su madre, no había nada en ese cuarto que no lo desconcertara, y del que pocas vecés había tenido el valor de importunarla. Y el solo lugar de estancia de su madre le causaban cada véz mas curiosidad y inscertidumbre ante tantas pertenencias que no supo reconócer, ni tampocó preguntar su procedencia ante su sola figura que hablaba por sí sola, para las miradas ciegas, muchas veces incomprendibles, serias, que la convertian en alguién, o una mujer volatil y distante, pero que a simple razonamiento él sabía que no era diferente de si mismó y con las pocas cosas y personas que atesoraba en su presente y recuerdos, ello era lo más cercano que tenía con su madre, ambos sabían apreciar y anelar de cierta manera, lo que tenían en él presente y lo que habian perdido en el pasado. Auque dificilmente podria describirse asi mismo el dolor de haber perdido, algo importante en el mundo, jamás vió morir a alguién que apreciara el solo hecho de su existencia y companía en su vida, pero atesoraba y anelaba la presencia de alguién ausente, y le representaba un vació que permaneceria vació durante toda su vida. Por que jamás le encontraria. Y de hacerlo estaba seguro que se desépcionaria.

El cuarto principal de la Capitana Hanasia era oscuro, algo borrado y caótico. Si no fuera por la simple ventanilla que daba indició entre el limite del espació y la nave, la cual se encontraba en un tramo constantémente autómatico con las ya consedidas coórdenadas y precauciones ilicítas en la ruta y el manejo de la enorme nave, daría la impresión de encontrarse en un canal oscuro entre el ciélo y el infierno.

Hasta entonces el crió no había visto asu madre en su ambiente. Y la manera constante en la que se rehuia de su camarada y él, cuando necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas. Hanasia llevaba encima una edad indecifrable para su hijo, y cualquier otro, desdé que supo que había adquirido la prohibida inmortalidad, asu sola vista su madre era una respetable y poderosa guerrera Saiyajins de raza pura, raza que apesar de conócer su sola brutalidad y orgullo aún vigente en el mundo, incluso en si mismó, casi nunca hablaba de ellos en su pasado en la extinta Vegeta-sei, la última sobreviviente féminia de su raza, de hechó. En cualquiera de los casos y asu sola vista era una guerrera en su misma posición, su madré, no una heróina, sinó una sobreviviente del destino, que podría ser intachable por un lado y letal por otro, pero que nunca rehuia de sus responsabilidades y sus deudas y ese era el martirió existencial que los mantenia en la guerra, ante su sola emverbadura y aquello de lo que reparaba. El Saiyajins le dirigíó una mirada afable.

La guerrera bufó y comenzó a inquietarse ante tanto escudriñó y deleite, y auque su presencia no le irritaba en absoluto, tampocó podia actuar indiferente ante su sola palabra y pronto deberia obliglarlo a que volviera asu tarea, que no le representaria tan dificil, si el pequeño no fuera tan distraido con algún proyecto mécanico, auque actuara indiferente su hijo estaba constantemente afiliado alo tecnológico, no sé escusaba, cosa que no ignoraba, por ese motivo había adquirido suficiénte conocimiénto para llevar su castigó al pié de la letra y del que seguro parte del trabajo lo cumpliria asu sola suerte su compañero de castigó. Por que éste era tan Tozudo y puñetero como un Saiyajins.

Hanasia era delgada y musculosa, pura fibra y poder, delicadeza de dondé se púdiera deleitarla por que no utilizaba ropa sugerente, auque cualquiera diría que su sola presencia era inconscientemente incitadora, algo propió de su raza, era de cabello largo, azabache y alborotado con varios mechones en su frente, y de tez mixta pero casi palida tal cual nieve sobre los cedros. Y a simple vista impecable, con atributos físicos acentuados en zonas espécificas de su cuerpo que no era propió de ella presumir, de hecho dificilmente el pequeño la había visto vacilar por algún talento sinó era batallando, de manera apabullante y opulenta. Pero su hijo sí había presenciado a cazadores emocionados por llamar su sola atención, de la cual ella actuaba fria y indiferente, o en el péor de los casos, letales, para aquellos impertinentes de los que dificilmente, a esepción de sus enémigos, sabrián o se perscatarian de estarse metiendose en el caminó de una Saiyajins con un temperamento dificil de volver a remediar cuando la cabréaban.

El guerrero erá de cabello azabache y alborotado, largo hasta un poco más de la mitad de su espalda, sín más herencia pura de su raza, también vestiá con ropa practicamente convinada y dificilmente reconocible asu sola originalidad entré alienigéna y humanoide tanto como la antigua insignía Saiyana, no muy llamativa para evitar llamar la atención en el círculo galáctico, incluso aún mantenenían su cola bién amarrada y oculta en su cintura, entre sus ropas y su rostró dificilmente ambos lo dejaban ala interperié, en tonos azules y negros muy similar sobre la contéxtura de su pecho ala ya consedida armadura en Vegeta-sei según su madre, antes de la Organización interplanetaria de comercio, que la guerrera y su apréndiz de mecánica, entre otras cosas, habrián confecciónado y perfecciónado para si mismos, en algunos aspectos meramente por simple gusto, defensa y comodidad en la batalla, debído ala variedad de planetas en los que habrián rondado, auque indiscutiblemente, parte de su vestimenta había adquiridó cierto potencial por formarse de una armadura técnicamente resistente, mas flexible y asu sola invención en la guerra interplanetaria dificilmente pasarián alguna baja en combate.

El Saiyajins, no heredo los ojós esmeralda de su madre, que habían visto mucho mundo, y que eran agudos como puñales cuando realmente se aproximaba algún peligro o en el fornido acto y habitual ambiente en las constantes negociacionés en el Mércado tecnológico Interplanetario y batallas, que finalmente habrían sesado meses atras desdé su partida, desdé su Galaxia, e hogar de residencia en una antigua base, de otras razas verosímil entre sí, con otros planetas que no se encontraban en guerra. En la casi destruida Galaxia sur y otros en el mercado pesado del limite estandar en la Organización unida, en dondé se encontraban en constante guerra, con una sola raza de la cual no querian rebatirse asi mismos su sola e deshonrrosa exístencia, auque su madre actuara indiferente a aquella nueva e insésante legión.

Si ese tipo de herencia eran habituales en su antiguó y destruido planeta de Origén o no, él no lo sabía con seguridad, aún ante el desaire petulante de su madre, quién era la única que se los reprochaba asi misma, realmente tampocó es que le importara. Pero según la susodicha, había sido radicalmente renegada por años en su planeta debidó a esa herencia y visible razgo familiar, que la volvían auqué lo ignorara en el presente, en una pieza irresistible. En gustos no sabian si había algo escrito, claro almenos no para un Saiyajins y mucho menos para él. Para los habitantes del plano universal en el mundo que habían frecuentado durante su vida. Su madre sería una Saiyajins "muy hermosa", "pero tan omnipotente que daba pavor" auque esto a Hanasia y al susodicho poco le importaban, lo que era definitivo nisiquiera se lo cuestionaba. Si bien, los Saiyajins contaban poco de su intereses por el registro universal de la belleza, inclusó el joven se había ganado una que otra muestra alagadora, de las que también actuaba indiferente.

Sobre todo ante fatidicas propuestas, en acuerdos de algunos lideres imperiales y su patrimoniós, en las resistencias armadas en las que colaboraban y otras de la que solo atinaban a dar un paso en la negociación del mercado negro, en dondé las disputas eran unisex, practicamente neutrales cuando se trataba del bono adquirido, sin relacionarse en ningún otro aspecto social interactivo.

El eseptisismo que su madre le indulgaba, siempré ante alguna que otra presencia indeseable en aquel séctor y ambiente era, _"Si obtienes el privilegió de no volver a ver la cara del sujetó, una vez acabado el negocio, sera un aporte de dinero bién gastado", _no sabía hasta que punto era ciertó, con soló plantearse que la lista interminable de enémigos de su madre, alcanzaba los niveles de energiá solar máxima en el universo.

De algó estaba seguro ante esas omnipótentes fuerzas interplanetarias. No tenía ninguna intensión de colaborar en ese aspecto, pero tampocó por desposar en un futuro, una que otra Princesita de alguna otra tierra rica, o en decadencia, auqué ésto también había influido mucho en las propuestas, ya que su madre aun de manera reservada ante su trabajo comercial y su sola formación militar, se había ganado de una buena reputación en el mercado estandar de Técnologia. Y ciertamente desdé hace años eran unos de los mercaderes, especialistas y rescatistas militares más ricos hasta entonces en la casi reconstruida Galaxia sur, quién lo diría soló a medias gracias a cierto Dios de esferas. Sí bién el Saiyajins también privilegiaba y aparentaba cierta edad, también era cierto que tan soló era un jovencitó en plena etapa de desarrollo, aún no estaba en la cima de sus prioridades "Ponerse en el papel de Cazador de chicas", tenía otros interéses y otros que no podía rebatirse demasiado sinó era asi mísmo. En el mundo que conocia, toparse con bestias era lo de menos, carcamales, égoistas, crueles y traicioneros de los que no queria relacionarse en ningún aspecto, sinó eran en otras civilizaciones de las organizaciones en las que colaboraban, muy diferente eran aquellos mundos, pero por alguna razón no sentia el apicé de cuestionarlo, siendo un Saiyajins formado para la lucha y el razonamiento de ésta, alo que conocia del verdadero honor de un guerrero o un lider. En su mayoria, esos bandos y contrarios ante la guerra solo mataban o mejor dicho mandaban a otros hacer el trabajo sucio, para probar su poder, y mientras más asesinatos y triunfos obtenian, más altos se volvian ante la jerarquia de su raza. Era una irónia segun su madre, pués sus antepasados, incluso ella misma en su pasado, no habrián de sido la esepción a esa regla.

Él Saiyajins había heredado los ojos azabaches alos que el crió comparaba en la conclusión ajéna de asemejarse en muchos aspectos fisicos, de su supuesto padre y raza, del cual nunca hablaban y él nunca conocíó, nisiquiera en el ambitó de la palabra que su madre le negaba rotundamente, auqué fuera reservado y indiferente asu ausencia, por que de su madre dificilmente había heredado algunas muestras hereditarias fisicas, tenía un tono de piel mixta entre bronceada, y algo palída igualmente bella como la suya. Pero si su sola actitud reservada en algunos hábitos aráigados y costumbres personales, propias de ellos, auque en el mayor de los casos, había actuado como todo un puñetero crió Saiyajins. Ante una pelea guiado ante su solo instinto con la ya formación disciplinaria de su madre, también su maestra de combate y vida, pero principalmente a la constante influencia y incentivo de su pequeño camarada, quién lo esperaba en el laboratorio central de la nave en aquel sector, a costa de su última sentencia de trabajo fijada y fulminada por la mano de su madre. Al recordarlo sintió que lo invadia un ligero mal humor, pero que a simple vista pareciera caótico y justo.

Cuando recuperó la compostura. El pequeño frunció el entrecejo con disgusto y le dirigió una mirada afable.

—Quería decirte que llegaremos en aproximadamente cinco horas, claro sinó detenemos el tramo. Pero se que ya lo sabéis todo, ási que no te molestes en preguntarme lo otro por que ya no quiero saberlo — le soltó, un tanto fastidiado mientras suspiraba y se cruzaba de brazos con un fingido desdén, disimulando cierto temor. Su madre sonrió ante su verborrea infantil y cinica, respondiendole con altaneria. Sorprendiendolo al no verla replicar ante una respuesta inmediata con desaprobación, resiviendo solo su mutismo, el pequeño vaciló pero al mismo tiempo se encontró asi mismo nuevamente tenso, con su madre se podia esperar cualquier cosa, era impredescible y definitivamente ese día iva ser muy largo y interesante.

Hanasia lo pasó por alto, nisiquiera parpadeó ante su insolencia, después de todo. Había salido igual de respondón, como ella, asu sola edad tan curiosa y cinica, siempre actuaba ala defensiva sinó podia mantenerse friá, y su hijo no habría sido por más la esepción cuando se encontraba nervioso y el soló hecho de sentirse intimidada ante cualquier persona aumentaba su cinismo y ocurrencia, apesar de su edad que no se reflejaba en su cuerpo y dificilmente lo haría incluso sin su inmortalidad.

Hanasia internamente se sentía Orgullosa de conservar vigente algunas de esas actitudes y algo de humildad por los años, aún después de experiencias que fueron érrores, y conocimientos mentalmente adquiridos y pensamientos propios infundados al respeto, durante la guerra. Después de todo, ella nunca se caracterizaba por ser completamente una guerrera noble, apesar de que su educación y entrenamiento varió con los años, sinó era tras el honor de su estirpe, del que tampocó estaba completamente deacuerdo en algunos aspectos, bajo la insignía de aquel lagarto al que jamás se doblego a servir. Había cambiado su comportamiento, auqué no podía admitirselo asi misma, por que aún no podia librarse de la sombra complaciente de su raza y la deuda que tenía con el mundo.

Ella no lo reconsiderada la mayor parte de las veces ante las probocasiones, era bastante racional, de hecho siempre lo había sido, auque siempre tozuda y bién cojonuda no se encogía por cualquier inbécil con aires de grandeza, que se atreviera a enfrentarla, y él simple hecho de que su hijo detonara esa confianza, despreocupada, desafiante y ciníca, la hizo sentirse internamente orgullosa de su reacción, sin cruzar la gravedad de los limités permitidos en su carácter y el respeto que le destilaba asu propía madre, al que debía interpretar y prestar sumamente atención, miestras aún crécia, tras su formación como guerrero Saiyajins, para que algún dia se convertiria en un hombre pleno, capaz de decidir por sí mísmo, almenos le debía eso, antes las enseñanzas a su último maestro, quién habría muerto años atras vencido por la vejez, partida que no presenció, al igual como tampocó pudo estar presente, o enterado de la extinción del Antigúo Planeta Namek a manos del mismisimó Freezer, si nó fué años después de haber escapado de la esclavitud, pero sobre al tiémpo en el que fué capaz de encontrar Neo Namek.

Ante la sabía imagen de su maestro, Hanasia. Procuró mantenerse inmutable y ignorar esos recuerdos. Aparentó indiferencia como punto final al tema. Auqué la guerrera no se difulminaria la ligera posibilidad de cabrearlo, almenos un poco. Si bien, desdé que era una cria se le había fraguado la necesidad de ser temida ante sus enémigos. Le divertiá ver en los ojos de los demás, ya sea a simple broma, incluso en su hijo, el miedo que su persona provocaba, una reputación que no sería agradable para muchos que no fueran un Saiyajins, pero si muy divertida para ella. Y sí, Hanasia odiaba algo, además de perder injustamente, era parecer débil. Exactamente lo que ahora sentía, mas bién lo que su hijo siempre le provocaba _débilidad, pero _no la constrataba como algo que le desagradara o irritara de cualquiér forma, ello se había vuelto inevitable con los años. Pero le conócía lo suficiente para saber hasta donde llegaban sus limites y de que pié cojeaba ante una miníma probocación y sabía que con ella no podría fulminar disputa alguna.

"Alménos de momentó"...

Se culminó asi misma con ironía, la guerrera al disponer todavia de la infancia y los episodiós de furia e inmadurez, algo casi infantiles, que se permitiria llevar alos recuerdos de su pequeño o los que encontraba imprudente, pero almenos divertidos.

—Si no quisieras hacer vuéstra pregunta, no dejarias que escuchara ese anelo de respuesta en tu cabeza—inquirió con ironia, y se dirigió con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada altiva, sin dejar de observar tras la ventanilla. Su hijo dejo salir un suspiró de resignación, haciendo oído sordo y se adientro ala habitación con desgano. No pretendia seguirle la corriénte asu madre, era distraido, pero no tanto, auque también le divirtiese esa maraña tonta, no era ese el mótivo de su escapada y intromisión.

La eterna guerrera no mostraba intranquilidad: Entrecerraba la mirada y movía la cola despacio. El pequeño no levantaba la vista al hablar. Había una especie de frialdad falsa, antipática, muy trabajada, que pretendía ocultar todo rastro de interés o lo que era mas humillante miedo, pero que sutilmente le destilaba confianza.

—¿Dimé qué piensas de ellos madré ?—Le preguntó al fin sin mas rodeós, con un tono severo, al fín, manteniendole la mirada con resignación, ella entrecerro los ojós sin devolverle la mirada, al fín y al cabo sus presencias eran demasiado notorias desdé esa distancia en el firmamento y el niño sabía de antemano que ella estaria enterada antes que cualquier otro en esa nave, se cruzó de brazos. Mientras se acercaba asu deleíte y necesidad de soledad. Bloqueando la tensión en su figura impaciénte. Desdé un principio, aquellas presencias no habían sido motivo de preocuparse, por no decir que no atrajo su mas minimá atención, pero tenía internamente una corazónada que se volvia cada vez más alarmante y tentadora. Y auque eran perfectamente normales, almenos de momento, no queria subestimar y ponérse en manifiesto sus límites Telekinéticos ante la presencia de esos Kí.

La mujer rehuyo su mirada, con un claro nerviosismo que la turbo de repente.

—No sé casi nada de ellos y su planeta, por eso no pienso cómo son ellos, pero pienso que deberiamos pensar bién en ello —Admitió con desganó, ahogando un suspiró de tensión y incertidumbre. A decir verdad hubo muchos detalles que al parecer los Namekianos le habían dejado rehuidos y pasado por alto sobre aquel lugar de destino. Y No los culpaba, al fín e al cabo, los Namekianos sabían de serce muy reservados y leales ante su familia e camaradas, y sí eso implicabla silenció, los constatarian hasta la muerte, de eso no podía quejarse.

El pequeño la escudriñó algo desconcertado y calculador.

—¿Hásta ahora te arrepientes de haber venido?, ¿Puedes explicarme por qué ?—inquirió. Ladeaba curioso la cabeza, intentando interpretar esos rasgos sutilmente reservados, arrugo el entrecejo contrariado con una mueca de extrañesa.

La mujer dejo salir otra sonrisa irónica.

—Por lo mismo que tu hijo, la distancia era mucha para sentir sus presencias, pero cuando esta se acortó apuñando el mapa del transitorio, más lento que un grano de arena, equivalíó a un segundo de razónamiento —Le dijó ésta, mientras se reacomodaba sus muñequeras oscuras y entre anaranjadas, ocultando la verdad de su nerviosísmo o más bién, una molesta anciedad que la invadia de repente, un presentimiento que se hacia cada véz, mas, y más peligroso, pero al mismo tiémpo emocionante. La cual su hijo la exámino sin necesidad de conocér y abrír aquel libro con una llave que no teniá y dificilmente creéria poder conseguir, aun después de mucho tiempo. Algó si lo tenía claro, se conócian lo suficiénte para saber lo que advergaban sus pensamientos, almenos tenía una intuición y pronto se sorprenderia, al saber que no estaba tan equivocado.

—¿Désde cuando eres consciente, que también se tratan de Saiyajins ?—Le preguntó calculador, esta enarco las cejas perpléja. Y lo miró con ternura, desconcertandolo en el acto, ella sonrió por que la inocencia ya no era propía de aquel niño robada por su imagen.

—En menos tiempo del que tú, tardas en ahogarte con la comida —Alegó al fin burlona, y este al reaccionar casi al instante sonrió exageradamente, la distracción, manipulación y rapido convencimiento emocional, habia sido aquella débilidad y vulnerabilidad de su hijo. Pero ala misma véz, una dicha que cualquiera que se atormentara con el llanto de su pasado aceptaria el privilegio de tener. Lo malo es que aquellos que creián que era un regalo de dioses capaz de sincrónizar, fortalezer mente y corazón, no sabrián persivir que inclusive la más dura de las puñaladas y el más fuertes de los golpes, lo llegaban a detener y lo desequilibrarián por completo. Hanasia desvió su mirada nuevamente hacia el espació, un vano recuerdo le hizó llegar a una conclusión.

"Eres poderoso, pero aún tan solo eres un crió de ocho años entre la guerra hijo mió, irónicamente debó ser tú madre y padré, incluso tú maestra, esperó no equivocarme. Necesito una respuesta y sobre todo atí camarada, ¡Aconsejadme!. Ójala pudieras Oirme Maestro, ¡Oidme! estés dondé estés, quizas es verdad que... Mejores cosas que luchar solo para matar hipotéticamente a los culpables podriamos estar haciendo. Pero Maestro tú lo has dicho alguna vez. Quizas incluso Buscando sabiduría. Encontrando equilibrio o paz. Pero éstos son los días que nos ha tocado vivir,

_y los únicos dias que estamos dispuestos a enfrentar como guerreros de honor y sobrevivir, soló espero que el destino no se atreva a dejar que todo tenga que venir o irse tan rapido, que no se atreva alejarme de mi hijo, ya que solo vivo para quererlo y pelear por ambos, luego de todo lo que he visto marcharse, no dejes que pase otra vez, debó protegerlo, me cueste la vida y él me llevé al final"_.

Se reprendió su madre con remordimiento, ante la despreocupación casí infantil de su hijo, pero no esperaba que fuera de otra manera. Comprensible para su edad, y auque siempre lo había criado con el suficiente criterió para considerar el bién y el mal entre una balanza dificil de equilibrar en el mundo. Pero no ante la guerra en la que estaban parados. No era algo que no les competiera, y no fuera para tomarselo de broma o encerió, habían pasado decadas y la guerra continuaba, el pantáno, el pisó de la creación y la niebla oscura que cegaba los espiritus en el universo cargados de odió. Continuaria hasta el final de la destrucción de los llamados amor y esperanza, algo que internamente rogaba por no presenciar y si batallar en contra de aquella amenaza que podria seguir destruyendo mundos. Pero malaria, e genocidió y las deudas sin pagar de los condenados, las habría siempré en el mundo, los pesares, injusticias y délitos solo se pagaban en vida, el juició nunca era verdaderamente definitivo, y la suya seriá para siempre incluso después de encontrarse en la eternidad de sus tormentos. Por haber destruido parte del mundo que no merecían tal sentencia.

—Hmp. Almenos no son tán fuertes —le conminó su hijo, éste tentado por la gracia exagerada, casí se había dejado caer de culo sobre el suelo, secandose un lagrima con el dedo indice. Su madre volvió de sus cavilaciones y le sonrió con ironía.

—Fuertes o no, podrián ser un problema. No estoy dispuesta a mancharme nuevamente las manos, sobre todos si se trata de otros Saiyajins. Si mi porte implacable y cuidado me impidé cruzarmelos en el mismó camino, sera mi dicha y tú páz. No estamos en buenas condicionés; no ante el último atercado del que fuímos téxtigos y no tendremos mas opción que pelear, si nos encuentran merodeando por éste séctor. Si no son racionales, soló habremos cruzado mundos y pisado la tierra para cometer aquello, que resultaria siendo siémpre un errór, veas de dondé, lo veas hijó —Le sentenció, dejandoló perpléjo—El ódio y los enémigos como fuego en la Galaxia se propagan, así como siémpre se propagaran la guerra y se impondra el poder —prosiguió mientras se dirigia a su cama y se postraba en el borde para aliviantar la tensión en su cuerpo, antes de dirigirse más tarde, al séctor aislado de la nave, para continuar su entrenamiento. El Saiyajins bufó nuevamente dirigiendole una mirada inquisitiva.

—Vale, supongó entonces que me vas a décir que apartir de que pisemos ese lugar, no debo confiar en nadié —Masculló el muchacho, con una mueca de disgustó, sus mejillas se encendieron casi hasta las orejas, dejando ver un pequeño rubor, ante el recuerdo de una verguenza pasada. Que ciertamente para ambos, ya era agua pasada, a esepción del crió que había perdido parte de su orgullo por tal humillación. Auque nuncá descartarían lo que realmente les interesaba de aquellos atacantes.

En otro séctor Galáctico y una civilización especificamente de un planeta del cual mantenián vigente tecnológia que les fué descaradamente saqueada de su base, que no estaba dispuesto a rebatirse, solo actuar, recuperar y forzosamente recordar en ese momento, pero había algo humillante y peligroso en lo que lo habían tontamente pillado, por confiarse ante su recuperación, y había sido imposible que su camarada le diera tregua después de eso, ante el estado que habían vuelto. Y fué inevitable que su madré dificilmente no lo subestimara, desconfiara, desepcionara, como aún ingenuo en esa mañosa materia estratega de combate opérandí, en el negoció mercader que les competia. Su madre sonrió con cierta burla pero intento ponerse sería, internamente comprendiendo su diléma.

—Al contrario, iba a decirte que aprendas a confiar en ti y aprender de tus erróres. Ya ves apesar de todo después del ultimo atercado, pudiste escapar de aquella misión solitaria y llegar ala nave sin problemas...

—¡¿Sin problemas?!. Casi muero congelado por el camino. Y Habrían descubierto mi cadáver en el deshielo de la primavera en la Galaxia sur—Le replicó él. La guerrera vacilo con cinismo.

— Tú quiziste aventurarte fuera de la base, a esa absurda misión de recuperación, sin mí consentimiento, haste cargó de la responsabilidad de tus actos, junto con el sabelotódo de tu amigó, como unos niñatos tozudos y irresponsables, inconscientes de aquellos ladrónes y su técnología, sin tomar en cuenta ¿Cuanto? y ¿Qué? nos había robado el enemigó. Pero sobre todo fué una imprudéncia que no tantearan las desventajas de ese planeta que pisaron. Yo me encontraba en plena misión a varios mundos lejos de allí, pero regresé cuando me perscate de lo difícil que se volvía mantener vigente un vinculó con ustedes. Cuando resiví el informe, ambos ya estaban de vuelta en el Planeta y base. Si nó les dí su merecido por semejante falta de desacato, es para que aprendieran la lección, sóis unos impacientes, tenía planeado atacar a esa banda de ladrónes llegada y por terminado con los compromisos de aquel sector. _Ademas_ ... —Hanasia detectó con satisfacción cómo la socarronería de su hijo desaparecía, así que prosiguió. Auque nunca olvidaría el terrible sustó, el terror que la invadia y la anciedad que la habían hecho pasar, en su ausencia por tal insolencia, ademas de sus otras fechorias que los habían obligado a salirse del negocío por un tiempo indeterminado— En el caminó de un guerrero Saiyajins, un viaje de miles de millas siempre comienza a tropezones, ¿Y tus tareas?, ¿Ya las has terminado? —Ie inquirió seria la guerrera dispuesta, a recostarse y sin más animos de discutir. El pequeño bufó nuevamente algo tenso.

—Ya solo nos falta reparar tres ACK-45, cuando reemplazemos los circuitos dañados y las placas calcinadas con ello ya habremos terminado...

El pequeño había reculado y pasado por su cabeza que algo curiosa había sido la actitud en su madre ante aquel robo, sobre todo ante su castigó por desobedecerle. Había pensado que al enterarse se revolvería hecha una fiera, en contra de aquellos ladrones que no queria recordar. Sobre todo si ponía en ejemplo su experiencia a su lado y la manera de manejarse con cabrónes interplanetarios, y ante el rencor por aquel sujeto, el lagarto y su clan casi destruido de piratas espaciales, desdé inclusó antes de que él naciera, aquel cadáver interplanetario que se volvía un tema tabu entre ellos, desdé que éste había muerto, pero aún péor, no había sido por las manos de su madre. Y los Nameks le habrián renegado la procedencia de tal guerrero que habría matado al infelíz que destruyo su antiguo planeta y el planeta Namek. Ante su desepción Hanasia no les había exigidó nada, soló lo que les competía de su interés por su planeta de destino, él se preguntaba sí sentiria algún tipo de aflicción. Pero o bien lo escondía muy bien, o de verdad después de años tenía una gran entereza. Sospechaba que era más la primera que la segunda, sobre todo si indagaba en el vínculo mental que tenían establecido. Y sobre todo con ella, que cada vez se volvia mas impredescible, y por ello mismo su sola sentencia la volvía una guerrera letal para cualquier enemigó que se atreviera a importunarla, sin estarse con tantos rodeós. No bromeaba ante una disputa de ese impetu, su madre nuncá lo hacía sin su arrogancia frente a un enémigo.

Él se removió tensó, pero su cara subsistió imperturbable, hasta que la guerrera alegó.

—Dilé atu amigo que no le de tantas vueltas. Que no reparé en su sistéma artificial Óperandí todavia. Los Aquaniános y la Organización aún no me han dado los informes de aquella misión, soló algunos datalles en los que andan esos escudrónes y sus lideres, pero no e monitoreado ese séctor hace mucho tiempo, y por ahora es irrelevante el regreso a nuestra base, o cualquier sitió en ese sector, las maquinas tendran que esperar. Y Nunca se sabe para que las volveran a utilizar. Pero Procura adelantar el trabajo, luego quiero que entrenes con migo, te aseguró que estas fritó, por que no sere tan complaciente y considerada con tigo esta véz—Le fulminó con una sonrisá altiva. Atemorizado, el guerrero vaciló un segundo. Pero no se inmutó, se encogió de hombros, su postura y sonrisa se deterioro cada vez más, con una expresión ida en el rostro intentando amortiguarse ante su cabreó.

—Lo que más lamentó es no haberles dado su merecido a esos miserables hibri...

— Si, eso digo. No seas tan descuidado y no subestimes lo desconocido…. — Alegó Su madre con burla. El Saiyajins iba hundiendo la afilada y desconcertante mirada como si fuera una navaja. Pero una curiosidad lo asaltó en medió.

—Por cierto ¿Qué te han dicho de ese sectór?—rebuscó, el Saiyajins. Hanasia le dirigió una mirada afable, pero no respondió. El pequeño bufó —Podrían ser Boz...

—¿No crees que más de alguien habrá pensado en esa posibilidad?—Le cortó su madre severa. La expresión del muchacho se endurecio.

Desdé hacia algunos meses, antes de su partida se habían presentado más conflictos internos en el limité extandar del séctor sur, en el que hábitualmente se frecuentaban incidentes desconcertantes, para aquellos que no eran capaces de seguir una linea de detección forzosamente entrenada y sincrónizada con el mundo que les rodeaba, claró estaba al ser dos guerreros militarmente preparados en ese aspecto culto de la batalla, que su madre le había legado con el correr de los años y su entrenamiento. No habriá de sido la esepción para ellos mismos, pués eran tan sutilmente relativas con un pequeño insecto rodeado de miles de criaturas, mundos igual aun pájar del renacer de vidas en el universo. El pequeño pensó que unos años atras habriá calificado todo ello como demencia, pero ahora sabía cuan misterioso y peligroso era el mundo. Pero de algo estaba seguro ante la guerra, el seguro de vida de cualquier especié es la diversidad, la diversidad garantizaba la sobrevivencia de aquellos sectores y la única razón de que algunas razas ubieran sobrevivido a la "última masacre del paso sur".

—Pero no hay pruebas ni indicios de ello, ¿Verdad?—Aventuró su hijo.

—No tenemos un certificado de nacimiento de las bestias en el mundo, pero no descartó posibilidades—Le culminó con cierto exeptisismo en su mirada.

—Entonces ellos, no los han vistó en su territorió de guardía o en la corriente galáctica interplanetaria o el limité frontérizo—Concluyó el pequeño inquisitivo, su madre suspiró.

—Exactamente, sus tráficos y cruzes son casi limpios incluso podria decir invisibles. Pero no utilizan armas ni tecnológia, como las que nos han atracado esos ladrones meses atras, sólo hay pequeñas huellas y A.D.N, que pueden dar indiciós de su proscedencia colectiva, en ese sector Galactico. No hemos dado con una base espécifica y no, hasta dondé se, no útilizan otras razas como negoció y de la que podéis sacar provecho de sus riquezas, si me ivas a preguntar, ese no parece su interes por el momento en nuestro séctor, auque se han presentado acusaciones, pero sus ataques no son en nuestro territorió y es mejor así, o de lo contrarió estan sentenciados—Le fulminó su madre con una seriedad inmutable. El pequeño le dirigió una mirada fulminante que bién intento disimular, pero su reacción fué inmediata.

— ¡No madré, mi próxima pregunta es si utilizaban sombrero!—Explotó su hijo sarcastico. Su madre no se inmutó.

—No creo.—Le respondíó indiferente. El pequeño frunció el entrecejo.

—¿De verdad son completamente hóstiles?, o son ¿Racionales? en...

—No han sido de lo mas amables. No roban, no raptan niños, y no perturban otros planetas fuera de ese sector. Sólo matan, Purgan. Lo hacen con limpieza, sín ruido, ni tiempo de gritar, quebrando los huesos y destripando asus víctimas con verdadera elegancia, como un profesional—Se burló su madre algo sarcastica ante su muestra de indiferencia a todo su plantéo. Reculando en que la pregunta todavia era muy estupida para formularla un Saiyajins, auque éste fuera su hijo.

—¿Cuánto han matado?—Inquirió el niño cada vez más inquieto. Mientras ella soló simulaba que cavilaba.

—No mucho, si consideramos el exceso de población en el universo...

—¡Cuanta gente madré!—Explotó al fin el niño escandalizado, ante el comportamiento no habitual y nengligente de su madre, pero podía ver su inquietud ante su enverbadura, auque no se aplacara ante el sentimentalismo de sus palabras.

—Varios buscadores de Oro pertenecientes alas "Filas Elite MIttarianas aliadas alas Aquaniánas", que habrían estado recorriendo otros sectores en busca de Asteroides minerales, algunos soldados y comerciantes... En fin, aún no se conoce el número exacto. —Concluyó internamente algo desconcertada. El Saiyajins salto como impulsado, ante la pregunta que internamente lo acomplejaba de hacia más tiempo del que creía.

—¿No perturbaran el séctor de los Namekianos, o los otros planetas protegidos del sector sur en nuestra ausencia?, ¿Verdad madre?—Preguntó severo, pero las pupilas de la Saiyajin, se dilataron levemente ante su inquietud pués no eran del todo inmune durante su ausencia, pero no queria perturbar la páz de su hijo.

—No, mientras una fuerza militar relativamente opuesta, fulminé la posibilidad de una expansión fuera de la frontera intergalactíca, en otros sectores menos poblados o aliados, además el sector de los Namek, no es un sector habituado, generalmente esta aislado ala vida ajéna de otros planetas, a esepción de los ancianos Namek que pueden verlo todo en el mundo y saber prevenirse al respecto. Pero además para ellos la muerte es relativa. Si creen que alguién les ha robado el alma, o se ha apoderado de sus sueños, eso es peor que estar muerto. En cambió, alguién que ha muerto puede seguir vivo en espirítu e...

—Es complicado—Le cortó su hijo que no creía en espirítus. Y auque su madre también estaba injulcada ala enseñanza de su último maestro y difunto amigo en Namek, preferia ser soló sertera ante su lógica y verdad, despues de todo, solo un muerto puede ver lo que le espera y seguir adelante, para quizas, ya jamás volver.

—Quién dice que la vida es simple—Alegó su madre. Su hijo le dirigió una mirada seria.

—En Namek, nuestros camaradas me enseñaron algo de su filosófía, magia, Cultura y me hablaron de vuestro maestro madre, alegaron que era una persona muy sabía y géntil, practicamente era el padre de la mitad y abuelo de toda la población y también me hablaron de ... — Comentó el niño con un tono de voz y postura tensa. Su madre lo escudriñó con una mirada seria y penetrante, que lo obligó a guardar silenció.

La eterna guerrera permaneció callada durante unos minutos: Para la templaza fingida de el Saiyajins fueron Días.

—Con lo que te hayan dicho basta, pocos le conocían realmente, pero... le veneraban y amaban de igual, ya no necesitas saber nada más, tampocó lo conoci del todo, soló fui su discípula durante un año y no estuve vigente en su muerte, pero se que murió en páz, en cuanto ati. —Apuntó Hanasia intentando disimular su tristeza, reculando en como la postura de su hijo se tensaba. Y agregó—Termina con tú trabajo, y ya sabes lo que debemos hacer cuando lleguemos al planeta.

Él pequeño bufo un tanto contrariado.

—¿Qué debo hacer, mientras tantó?—Le preguntó luego severo sin pasar por alto el brilló imponente en los ojos de su madre, dado quizás por los sentimientos recargados que intentaba rehuir, ante el apreció y respeto que estaba seguro le brindaba asu memoria.

Su madré suspiró levemente.

—Lo que te he ordenado, mientras tanto cumple con tu tarea, encuentra páz en ello— Le inculcó con cierta burla, intentando mantenerse indiferente, pero recta en su sola ley y palabra.

Su hijo suspiró resignado, al poco tiempo se dirigió fuera de la habitación. Pero se detuvo en el soporte de la puerta metalizada y le dirigió una última mirada asu madre que detonaba absóluta preocupación.

—Tu hablas de páz madre, no se realmente hasta dondé se indulge en nuestra vida. enrealidad eso no me importa. Pero mi paz soló sera, cuando tu éstes dispuesta a aceptar, que ademas de morir también te mereces vivír—Le fulminó, con una sonrisa forzada. Dejandola en esa posición estatíca, ella no le replicó nada, tampocó solto palabra alguna, que pudiera defenderla, no había podido óir eso en los pensamientos de su hijo. Le pródujo una sensación extraña, pero no preocupante. Auque no lo dijera estaba orgullosa ante su determinación. Por que entonces se estaba dando cuenta que desdé hace mucho tiempo, no era tan vulnerable asu poder, y quizás pronto se desprenderia de sus constante verdad y solo iría en busca de la suya, seá asu lado o no. Seria inevitable pero ella había pretendido que asi fuera en algún futuro, alejarlo de esa vida que se habían creado a goze de mas batallas interminables, pero que terminaban aborreciendo su sola naturaleza. Auque no creia que el tiempo y de momento se volveria cada vez más cercano.

Como también lo seria para sus enémigos, ante la guerra de la cual intentaban nuevamente rehuír, pero era inevitable ante tanta destrucción y muerte que incluso ellos mismos habián provocado, en el pasado inevitablemente incluso terminado. Le miró livida, pero al reaccionar le correspondió con una sonrisa orgullosa, pero él era ajéno aque se debía.

Tan distraido había sido algunas veces su pequeño que no se daba cuenta del poder y talento innato que poséia. Éste se retiró de su cuarto. Un tanto preocupado y perpléjo, se dirigío ala sala de controles y luego tenía por tarea e por último terminar en al laboratorio en dónde lo aguardaba su pequeño camarada y compañero de sentencia. La jovén madre se quedo alli sola nuevamente con sus recuerdos y cavilaciones, se recostó en su lecho y reacomodo sus brazos en su nuca mirando hacia el techo.

No sabía con seguridad por que exactamente tenia esa necesidad de hacerlo, quizás por que ultimamente se comenzo a replantear cosas que pensó ya habia olvidado y que hacían ala guerra cada vez mas aborrecible, después de decadas ya nada parecia divertido, nisiquiera el lado bueno de la guerra para un Saiyajins y sí es que lo habría, recuerdos y vivencias de las que se habia renegado a hacerlo, pero pretenderlo no era facíl, pués solo era el pasado y lo mejor para el optimista era dejarlo atras, mientras la vida siguiera su curso. Pero Hanasia era una Saiyajins y esa sentencia, ese sentír, era el que luchaba en contra de todas sus aspiraciones, luchaba en contra de su meta, luchaba por desaparecer el odió. Un odió insésante que su maestro y amigo más predilecto le advirtió hasta el limité de la histeria, casi al borde de la cordura, que debia desechar de su corazón, antes de que todo se volviera nuevamente en su contra.

* * *

_( ... )_

* * *

**FlashBack Antiguo Planeta Namek,**

( Segunda y pequeña parte y adelanto del Cápitulo 5, "Ultimos amaneceres en la Galaxia Sur")... "Año 747", once años después de la destrucción de Vegeta-sei, y Antes de su "último escapé de la Galaxia sur").

( 2 de febrero del año 747. "Años en namek 130 dias dura un año", dia 60. Antiguo Planeta Namek. Hora local estandar 13:00 hs)

* * *

El Gran Patriarca de la aldea y tierra Namekiana/Namekusein del oéste, y su última discípula, la guerrera Saiyajins Hanasia, habián llegado finalmente después de dias de viaje alas altas cumbres del norte del Namek, la región de los soles eternos, donde sólo unos pocos Namekianos, han puesto los pies alo largo de la historia de su estirpe legendaria.

En el pasado por el año 261, antes de que el Gran Patriarca un antiguo ermita guerrero perteneciente ala familia del Dragón, reconstruyera las nuevas generaciones de su planeta. Los Namekianos fueron una civilización con un desarrollo cultural y ciéntifico muy avanzado, que gracias a su enorme población ocupaba casi la totalidad del planeta, sin embargo hace varios siglos atrás, un cataclismo alteró de forma dramática el equilibrio del ecosistema global, lo que finalmente diezmó a la población Namek.

De los individuos que se encontraban en el planeta solo él, el más antiguo desdé entonces, ante su ser reencarnación e procedencia guerrera y fortaleza. Logro sobrevivir y con duro trabajo logró restaurar la raza Namekiana a través de su propia descendencia, la cual tras varios siglos logró elevarse a seis aldeas alrededor de veinte individuos dispersas por la superficié del planeta; dejandolo ante su protección como el Saichoro, (Gran Patriarca). Tras la restauración de la especié, la cultura Namek se vio estancada en un nivel de desarrollo muy similar a la de finales de la Edad Media terrícola.

Tras el cataclismo los nuevos Namekianos junto con él, se dedicaron a repoblar la vida vegetal; pero Hanasia según algunas insinuaciones de su maestro, supo que fue en realidad el comportamiento negligente de los antiguos Namekianos de su generación con la naturaleza de su planeta, lo que desato el desastre, por lo que en la actualidad ella era consciente, de que las séis aldeas al tomar consciencia, unicamente se dedicaban a restaurar el ambiente y al respecto, como una forma de reparar el daño que fue causado en el pasado. Y su maestro poder preservar la páz de su antigua tierra. Auque tras esa historia, había mucho que la guerrera Saiyajins, aún no era consciente y su maestro se lo había hecho saber con sorna, con ese viaje.

Los habitantes vivián divididos en seis aldeas en distintas regiónes del planeta perservando las ya conocidas por la guerrera en cada región, como las esferas del Dragón, cada una era liderada por un ser protector. El Grán Patriarca, y a su vez liderado por su maestro, desdé una región inhóspita con su joven guardián al que ella conocia como Nail. Un joven guerrero de la casta guerrera Namekiana, amigo y también discípulo del Gran Patriarca.

Que a pedido del Gran Patriarca no los habriá acompañado en ese viaje.

El viaje habiá sido largo y dificultoso para el mago. Debido asu ya avanzada edad, ante tal magnitud de su cuerpo y la manera de transporte a cuestas ante su baculo, sin mas a pié, y sin utilizar su Kí, y técnicas, lo mismo en consideración de su discípula a quién le habia impuesto, tal viaje a goze de desarrollar más paciencia y controlar algunos arranques instintivos y letales de su antigua formación y naturaleza, que la hacián volverse presa de sus instintos de lucha y poder, sin utilizar y disponer de técnica alguna, almenos si no habia la necesidad, claro ademas de que su maestro se habiá negado rotundamente a que muchos de sus discípulos guerreros y hijos los acompañaran para facilitar su llegada, y tampocó habriá querido que su discípula cargara con él, hasta llegar ala ruta subterranea de aquellas montañas. Pero nínguno de los dos contaba las horas, por que el tiémpo no les interesaba de momento.

El calendario es un invento humano; pero para un Namekiano el tiempo a nivel espiritual no existe, le había enseñado el maestro asu alumna.

Para ellos lo importante era la travesía que el joven guerrero Namek, realizaba por primera vez. El Gran patriarca, recordaba ya hace decadas incluso quizás centurias. haberlo hecho en una vida anterior, antes de ser proclamado como la reencarnación del dios de la familia del Dragón, pero esos recuerdos eran algo confusos. Ambos se guiaban solo ante las indicaciones de un pergamino, o las antiguas reseñas dejada ante la clarividencia y vanos recuerdos o ante las antiguas, ruinas del Reino del Dragón como lo llamaban los Namekianos. Antes del desastre hace siglos en su planeta. En un terreno en dondé incluso en verano imperaban condiciones muy duras. En las rutas subterranéas de la ya ahora formada montaña, la temperatura de varios grados bajo cero era soportable sólo durante un par de meses al año, cuando no azotaban fatidicas tormentas.

Aun bajo los cielos despejados del Namek, el frió era intenso. Vestían sus túnicas blancas con la insignia de su dios, y largos pañuelos cubriendoles su sola nuca, y las finas y ralladas sandalias marrones resistentes a cualquier zona y terreno, prendas de las cuales Hanasia había optado e usar a regañadientes ya que los Saiyajins eran también una especié, de gustos algo arraigados y sedido portar por un tiempo ante su maestro, en señal de respeto a toda la comunidad Namekiana y ya no tener la antigua insignía de guerrera Saiyajins, la cual mantenia resguardada en la aldea, mas antigua y muy diferente. Pero no del todo ala ya armadura consedida y renegada por la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, aún ante su orgullo había accedido ante tanta absurda gentileza de los Namek asu persona, la cual no desconocian su procedencia, pero por la que extrañamente tampoco habría salido rechazada o atacada tras su llegada por otros guerreros Namekianos, por la lamentable condición moribunda en la que había llegado a ese planeta.

Ante tanta oscuridad en las cuevas y las ruinas del antiguo reino. Ambos ponían cuidado en cada paso, por que un resbalón en el hielo o ante algún prescipicio, sin utilizar momentaneamente la técnica de vuelo. Significaba rodar centenares de metros, para terminar engullidos por las piquetas de roca como hachazos de Dios cortaban los montes. Ésta era desde su inicio, una gruta cuya acceso estaba disimulado por un biombo natural de rocas y pequeños arbustos, que se encontraban en una especié de ruinas en la ladera de la montaña, de aquella antigua tierra que despúes de siglos había quedado sepultada con una única ruta subterranéa.

Por ello mismo la guerrera ante su irritación por tanta desconsideración de su maestro, por no evitarle esa preocupación, de su parte, no despegó un solo ojó del camino, con su mirada desarrollada ante la oscuridad y el caminar del enorme anciano. Eso sí, descansaban con frecuencia ante la fría temperatura de las cuevas, para que sus pulmones se acostumbraran, incluso Hanasia aún siendo una Saiyajins, no era inmune a cambió brusco de temperatura y la escases de aire. Les dolía ligeramente el pecho, los oídos y la cabeza, sufrían náuseas y fatiga, pero ninguno de los dos mencionaba esas debílidades del cuerpo; Se limitaban a controlar la respiración, para sacarle el máximo de provecho a cada bocanada de aíre. Hanasia se encontro perdida en sus cavilaciones.

La guerrera había sobrevivido, a todo tipo de prueba desdé su iniciación como guerrera, tan solo siendo una cria, similar con otros maestros tras su vida y niñez en Vegeta-sei, e otros mundos y muchos años antes de que el Gran Patriarca, la ubiera tomado como su discípula en su llegada a Namek, aun había preservado sus enseñanzas auque definitivamente, aquel estado eufórico de consciencia, los reparos y su pasado; le habían hecho darse cuenta que incluso se estaba volviendo peligrosa para si misma y su cordura. Por ello ante el Namek, ante su determinación al pedirle su ayuda, podía considerarla ante su procedencia, iniciada, ya que su carácter se templaria como el acero. Todos los Namekianos eran pácificos, incluso sus guerreros con niveles de Ki que les presentarian como un problema mayor, más si aceptasen enfrentar a unos de los guerreros más antiguos de Namek, Nail que con su sola omnipotente presencia se infundaba un gran reto emocionante. En aquella época entre sus filas. irónicamente al conocer su ubicación en la base de datos de O.I.C, (Organización interplanetaria de comercio), podrían haber tenido el universo entre sus manos, apoyando en su avance como guerreros y su imperio ante el rumor de las famosas esferas, alos Saiyajins contra Freezer y la federación, pero ningún Saiyajins de ese periódo nisiquiera sus lideres, hizó apicé de invadir aquellos sectores durante la represión de la O.I.C. Y por supuesto no pasaba ahora por la cabeza de la Saiyajins semejante muestra de deslealtad y deshonor. Había tenido varios maestros alos largo de su formación.

Pero el Grán Patriarca, su último maestro era todo un enígma para la guerrera. Le recordaba demasiado asu primer maestro, auqué no fuera un enorme anciano sabió de otra raza y también algo bruto de mollera, como su primer guiá de combate.

Su primer maestro, en ese ámbito, antes del mismisimo Rey de su Estirpe, estaba acostumbrado a enseñar a Saiyajins a pelear, a mostrarles cuáles eran los valores de auténticos guerreros; orgullo, dignidad, fiereza, crueldad, sin compasión, completo raciocinio. Todos los que él entrenaba eran la élite, en la epoca que los Tsufurujins y Saiyajins se perfilaban entre ambas razas. Por que los progénitores a esepción del Rey en ese entonces, se evitaban ese trabajo ante sus prioridades en el imperio e los esclavos, que en su mayoria, la clase baja y guerreros sin casta, cavia en esa catégoria, además varios años más tarde cuando Freezer había logrado apoderarse de su planeta, había prohibido alos Saiyajins, cualquier tipo de vinculo fraternal con sus criás, criados solo como muñecos de guerra. Esclavos de ésta, cuando irónicamente paracieran ajustarse bién a esa condena, en seres sin corazón. Su maestro a quién no supo diferenciar en su momento. Debía enseñarle esos valores a Hanasia, que según su protector era dura, pero extrañamente no había adquirído la fiereza e al completo el instinto que deberia de haber tenidó, el egoísmo, la crudeza, la maldad intrínseca o eso es lo que él, erroneamente, la consideraba desdé el día en que conocío su poder de pelea...

Pero Hanasia siendo la primer feminía Saiyajins que aquel anciano había aceptado a formar, le había enfundado otra manera de trabajo, que acabo siendo un completo fracaso y perdida de tiempo para su rey. Se retractó en sus ideales, se volvió blando, pensó que lo ideal para Hanasia, siendo una pequeña tan lista, astuta, y la mayoria del tiempo, muy tranquila y con mucha imaginación para el combate y otros aspectos más objetivos como la tecnológia e ciencia, no era solo pelear para defender sus prioridades ante la sobrevivencia, almenos no si nó era ante otro interes que no fuera el poder ante el mundo. Si no aprender a pensar por sí misma para tomar buenas decisiones, volverse fuerte y encontrar felicidad en ello, cuando se convirtiera o no lo hicíera, en lo que su protector le había encomendado y le preparaba para su futuro. Pero creía que debía ser justa, igual a como lo creía el Gran Patriarca, no como creía que lo deseaba su último Rey, no como Freezer, eso pensaba que debía hacer y Hanasia le había escuchado y le había aceptado. Auque ella era una Saiyajins por supuesto, estába hecha para pelear y pronto aquel instinto, una vez había intercalado el limite de su poder en ese periódo, se había vuelto imposible de sobrellevar y controlar, lo que termino por desechar parte de esa enseñanza, cuando incluso su rey la alejó de su maestro, pero nunca había perdido su entereza, su meta de superarse, la única forma de darse a valer en su planeta, que desdé había sido casi siempre, se había impuesto, nuncá olvidaria el recuerdo de aquel anciano maestro y la primera vez que había pisado esa tierra, que formaria para siempre una parte primordial en sus decisiones. Hanasia salio de su trance reculando en el paraje que cada vez se hacia más, y más angosto pero a su maestro no parecia importarle ante su contéxtura. Hanasia sonrió ante la irónia, ambos maestros también se parecian mucho en lo optimistas y persistentes. La guerrera arrugo el entrecejo, y su sonrisa se deterioro ante un vano recuerdo...

"Hanasia... La débilidad proponé fuerza, la traición solo muerte"... Recordo las palabras de su Rey cuando le habían traido devuelta a su planeta. No supo ver más alla de esas palabras, solo estaba enfocada en aquella perdida. No le volveria a ver y ella seguiria siendo sin importar lo que ubiera pasado, leal asu protector, años más tarde se daría cuenta de las consecuencias de su decisión.

Pero ante el Grán Patriarca su maestro. La voluntad y el valor eran puestos a prueba muchas veces durante esa travesía, necesitaba tener ambas virtudes para realizar la tarea, que le esperaba en su vida igual a como guerreros Namekianos, en esté caso el indecifrable camino y destino de una guerrera Saiyajins. Pero Hanasia no consideraba ello tan importante, mas bién buscaba un control de si misma y de su poder innato, un control que cada vez se convencia más, de que nunca lo tendría realmente y nisiquiera ella o su maestro podria asegurarle una verdadera respuesta, ante la bestia instintiva de su raza, que yacia en su interior y sus recuerdos. Por que no había respuesta alguna simplemente ella era la única que podria manejarlo.

Las intenciones de su maestro en aquel viaje eran desconocidas para ella.

La jovén no conocía la verdadera razón, y ya hace mucho había dejado esa consideración alo largo de su vida en Vegeta-sei. En la que había sido impuesta aún destino injusto, que la convertían más en un templo en una poseción, más que una guerrera libre, pero había intentado confiar en su maestro y después de un año la tarea no había sido del todo dificil ante su géntileza y sabiduría. El maestro no podia develársela, tal como no podía hablarle de muchas otras cosas, auque no era algo que ella no esperara antes de partir, las intenciones de su maestro eran muy claras, intentaria conseguir la páz y control que ella tanto anelaba como pudiera. Su papel era guiar ala guerrera, en cada etapa de su largo apredizaje, debía fortalezer nuevamente su cuerpo y su carácter ante tantos hechos del pasado que la volvian algo vulnerable. Cultivar su mente y poner a prueba una y otra véz, la calidad de su espírítu.

El mago, en su mano izquierda llevaba con sigo su baculo al que también utilizaba de bastón largo y firme, como una enorme pértiga, que también empleaba para apoyarse, defenderse, en caso de ser atacados por algún que otro especimén prehístorico y subterranéo del planeta, auque teniendo ala Saiyajins de guardaespaldas eso se volvia algo irrelevante. También lo usaba para probar la profundidad y la firmeza del terreno antes de pisar en aquellos sitios donde, de acuerdo asu antigua experiencia, la nieve o el hielo fino solía cubrir huecos profundos. Con frecuencia el anciano a diferencia de su discipula, y muchas veces con su ayuda, enfrentaba grietas que, si no podían saltar ante su magia, vuelo o condición ante la fragíl contéxtura de la cueva.

Los obligaban a hacer largos desvíos, auque aveces cuando la acción y precausión se volvia demasiado tardia, y para evitar horas de camino ambos utilizaban una técnica telekinética, utilizada por el Namek para trasladarse sin utilizar demasiadas ondas de Kí que perturbaran el equilibrío y la firmeza de las cuevas, pero nunca más de un paso, por que las posibilidades de rodar al vacío o un sofocante derrumbe eran muchas, lo hacían sin pensar, con la mente en blanco, confiando en la habilidad de sus cuerpos, el instinto y la buena suerte, por que si detenían a calcular demasiado los movimientos y demasiado su poder, no podían hacerlo. La joven guerrera Saiyajins quien poseia gran resistencia siempre vacilaba infantilmente al momento de utilizar cualquier método.

Pasaron las horas y habían llegado a uno de esos despeñaderos subterraneos y el mago estaba buscando nuevamente el sitio mas adecuado para cruzar. La joven cerró brevemente los ojos, intentado disimular su preocupación hacia su anciano maestro, al verlo tan agitado ante la última cruzada.

—Temes morir, Hanasia—inquirió sonriendo el anciano al perscatarse de su insertidumbre. La otra frunció el entrecejo y bufo irritada.

—No honorable maestro. Según usted y Nail. El momento de mi muerte está escrito en mi destino antes de mi nacimiento en Vegeta-sei. Moriré cuando haya concluido mi trabajo en esta reencarnación y mi espíritu esté listo para volar a otro mundo; pero temo verlo a usted, ante mi descuido partirse todos los huesos y quedar aún vivo allá abajo—Replicó irónica la jovén, señalando con una mano y fingiendo verse indiferente a el impresionante precipicio que se abría ante sus pies.

—Posiblemente eso seria un inconveniente...—concedío el mago de buen humor—.Si abres la mente y el corazón esto nos parecerá más fácil, en esta zona la placas de la cueva son mas resistentes ala presión de nuestro Ki—Agregó. Hanasia bufo nuevamente acompañado de un pequeño, gruñido de irritación que bién intento disimular ante su maestro.

—¿De verdad?. Pues debió decirmelo antes, en vez de estar esperandolo y tanteando que no se vaya a quebrar la éspina o partir la cabeza, en todo caso soy su discipula, es mi trabajo ocuparme de que eso no pase. Pero ¿Qué haría usted si me caigo al barranco en esa oscuridad?.—Le culminó, sabiendo lo absurdo y improbable que se escuchaba su martirió.

—Llegado el caso, tal vez tendría que pensarlo. Por el momento mis pensamientos están distraídos en otras cosas.

—¿Puedo saber en qué, maestro?.

—En la belleza del panorama mineral de las rocas y la oscuridad cruzando el barranco—Replicó señalando la interminable y visible cadena de rocas resplandecientes anunciando el camino ala lejana sálida.

—Es como el paisaje de la luna—observó con las cejas alzadas por la perpléjidad y murmuró por lo bajo la joven. Algo que el Namek, no se reservo en rebatirlo.

—Tal vez... personalmente nunca la he visto, más que en un tramo astral con el universo. Pero. ¿En qué parte de la luna has estado, muchacha?—Preguntó el mago, disimulando otra sonrisa. Hanasia no respondió asu irónia y permaneció indiferente desconcertandolo un poco, ella en sus adentros no sabía si tomarselo realmente en broma, los recuerdos del orgullo Saiyajins y la guerra en esos años de supuesta gloria indiscutible, al recordar y si es que se lo permitia, ante lo que pasaba después de mirar la luna en cada misión ante tanta exitación de sadico poder, no era algo que quisiera replantearse asi misma sin sentir reparos al respecto, auque ya no intentaba justificarse asi misma, mencionarlo no la hacia sentirse nada bién, y para serce franca nunca había podido verdaderamente deleitarla por mucho tiempo, aún con consciencia ante su inminente transformación. Podría decirse meramente para si misma que durante su estado de salvajismo y poca cordura, ese no había sido el interes de las tropas, ya sea purgando y cuanto menos en una guerra por el control absóluto.

—Todavia no puedo permitirme, llegar tan lejos, maestro, pero asi me la imagino.—Le cuestióno, antes de continuar el tramo asu lado.

—En la luna el cielo es negro y no hay montañas como éstas, ni soles permanentes sin que la sulfuren en el acto. Tampoco hay nieve, todo es roca y polvo color ceniza.

Hanasia dejo salir una sonrisa incredula. Su maestro podria no ser muy poderoso, auque constratara variedad de técnicas y cuando menos creyera que alguna vez, habría dejado o viajado fuera de su planeta, pero almenos podria admitirse que después de mucho tiempo allí y todas las cosas que había visto u oído en otros mundos. Todavia le hacia sentirse bién saber que algunas cosas podían sorprenderle, o carcomerle los nervios y la cordura en el intento.

—Tal vez algún día yo pueda hacer un viaje astral ala luna, como mi honorable maestro— Consedió la Saiyajins.

—Tal vez Hanasia...

Después de cruzar mediante su Ki, el extenso tramo del barranco. El mago aseguró su pértiga en el descenso, ambos se dirigieron en el camino de cristales, rocas y escombros de viejos pasillos secretos del imperio Namekiano.

El mago saco a Hanasia de un ligero trance, en el que se reprochaba asi misma encontrarse tan desmedida y vulnerable en aquel insignificante viaje, almenos de momento lo era, por que no entendia con esa actitud, auque lo respetase que intentaba con mostrarle todo aquello, pero su curiosidad y desconcierto aumentaban cada vez, más encontrandose constantemente perdidas en sus cavilaciones, pués por mucho que lo intentara, su mente durante meses había bagado en otro mundo lejos de allí.

—El miedo no es real, Hanasia, soló está en tu mente, como todo lo demás. Nuestros pensamientos forman lo que suponemos que es la realidad.—dijo el Namek para intentar apaciguar la situación. Hanasia bufo ante su insolencia.

—En este momento, mi mente, con cada paso que avanzamos, está creando un hoyo bastante profundo, maestro—Murmuró la guerrera después de que todo habia pasado encontrandose nuevamente, tanteando en terreno.

—Y mi mente está asegurandote un futuro puente muy seguro de aqui en mas Hanasia—Replicó el mago deshaciendo el conjuro de traslación psíquica.

—Jump!...—Le desvio, su mirada Hanasia irritada cruzandose de brazos— ¿Falta mucho?—Quizo saber la joven.

—Tal vez.

Hanasia detuvo sus pasos nuevamente, solo unos segundo, quedando atras de su maestro cerro los ojos, apreto los dientes y puños, irritada, una gotíta de sudor y nerviosismo broto de su frente, evitando soltar un grito de indignación ante su verborrea, definitivamente él, seria uno de los pocos maestros y maestras que la hacian perder la paciencia, en una larga lista de prejuicios del pasado, respiró profundo. Hasta que logro mantenerse en calma.

—¿Seria una imprudencia pedirle que no me conteste siempre tal vez, maestro?—Le fulminó sin ocultar su cabreó.

—Tal vez lo seria—Sonrió el mago, y luego de una pausa agregó que, según lo recordaba, bién continuar hacia el norte de los cristales era lo mas conveniente. Todavia faltaba lo más arduo del camino, pero nada que no pudieran tolerar con magia y prudencia.

—¿Has conocido alos primeros Namekusejins, de éste antiguo imperio maestro?—Exclamó la joven sacandole de su trancé.

—Eran como otras especiés animales, incluso seres de mitológia humana como los dragónes, les salian fuego por las orejas y tenian cuatro pares de brazos.

—¡Qué extraordinario!—exclamó la joven algo incredula.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no creas todo lo que oyes?. Busca tu propia verdad—Se rió el anciano Namek.

Hanasia se cruzo de brazos, levanto el menton con una expresión e postura seria, dirigiendose con completo desdén.

—Maestro, no estamos estudiando las enseñanzas de Porunga, y no es una de esas lecciones que le encarga a Nail. Sino simplemente estamos conversando... Y ya le diré que aprovechéis una conversación, por que en mi pasado no se me daba muy bién y tampocó me daban el privilegió de la interacción social con otras personas durante años de mi infancia, incluso con gente de mi raza —Suspiró su discípula, fastidiada sin medir realmente sus palabras, gruño nuevamente irritada desviandole la mirada rogandose internamente que su maestro no le siguiera el hilo y prestara atención a eso último. El mago no se inmutó y continuo en silencio.

—No he visto a los primeros Namekianos antes del cataclismo en mi vida, mi generación no es tan antigua, fuera de unas cuantas centurias. Pero los recuerdó de una vida anterior en la que fui considerado un dios. Tenián nuestro mismo origén y hace varios miles de años tenian una civilización casi tan desarrollada como la humana, pero se volvieron ambiciosamente muy primitivos y su inteligencia y poder se volvio para ellos más valorada, que la naturaleza de la que dependián vuestras existencias.—Le culminó con un deje de melancolía en su vóz, que bién supo disfrasar ante su habitual expresión desplicente.

Hanasia frunció el entrecejo y bajo la mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Qué les pasó?.—Le pregunto con un tono de voz bajo, dificíl de entender. Pero no para los óidos desarrollados del Namek.

—Se volvieron agresivos en muchos aspectos demasiado letales para hacer tolerable una convivencia entre ellos mismos. Incluso se terminaron matando entre ellos, y al igual que mi generación en este antiguo imperio antes del cataclismo inconscientemente destruyeron todo lo que tenián, incluso la tierra. En mi generación no hubo más Namekianos que hayan sobrevivido. Solo yo sobreviví y hui nuevamente alas cumbres de los ermitas y guerreros Namekianos, pero no encontre a nadié alli, yo era el último que quedaba. Pero la generación milenaria del antiguo Namek constataba de simples bestias de la historia de nuestra raza, que ahora nos indulgaron en su memoria a actuar diferente y valorar cada obra viva y el equilibrió del universo que nos rodea.— Explicó el Gran Patriarca.

—¿Fueron muchos Namekianos, los que murieron, maestro?—Pregunto nuevamente Hanasia con un nudo en la garganta ante el recuerdo de la extinción de su raza, de la cual no fué presenciado, más que en desconcertantes pesadillas de un estado vegetal ante el episodió del que fué renegada, pero sabia perfectamente quién deberia pagar por tal perdida, crimén e humillación de la historia de su raza.

La pregunta azotó, los recuerdos de su maestro con cierta trizteza que bién supo disimular.

—Todo es relativo. Te ubieran parecido muchos si te atacan y pocos si eran amistosos como ahora. En todo caso sus vidas fueron cortas, pero mi raza se reproduce ante un nuevo comienzo, ante un solo individuo, nos reproducimos con facilidad, asi que supongo que incluso miles de años atras, habrián varios Namekianos diferentes entre sí en esta tierra y imperio. —Aventuró el mago.

Hanasia sonrió con una mueca maliciosamente resplandeciente y le dirigió una mirada altiva en su rostro, achicando los ojos con cierta burla, dirigiendose con sorna asu maestro.

—¿Y eran igual de fuertes y enormes... , como usted maestro?—Sugirió con burla la guerrera, aventurando un poco, por el ambiente tenso que se había formado. El anciano sudo una gotita de nerviosismo y indignación.

—Haces muchas preguntas para las que no tengo respuestas, niña—Replicó el maestro indiferente.

Recorrieron los espacios y tramos por horas. El Grán patriarca condujo en el camino asu díscipula, por las ruinas del antiguo templo y imperio Namekiano, saltando precipicíos, escalando pequeñas laderas que dividián el tramo de la antigua y derruida construcción y destruida civilización. Cuando soplaba el frío viento en la cueva y caía o daba el indicío de algún ligero derrumbe, buscaban algún refugio tangible y esperaban. El viaje a pié y con las precausiones tomadas para no alterar el equilibrió de las viejas ruinas, tomaba de durar dias en aquellas cuevas. Y ya llevaban cerca de dos dias recorriendolas.

Una vez al dia, la guerrera comia de lo poco que disponia, el anciano Namek solo bebia de las reservas de agua que incluso, también disponia en abundancia debajo de las costras de hielo. Aveces la eterna joven Saiyajins, tenía la impresión de que caminaban en círculos, porque el paisaje en la casi pesada oscuridad le parecía siempre igual, a diferencia de los olores que persivia gracias asu desarrollado olfato, pero no manifestaba sus dudas; sería una descortesía hacia su anciano maestro, apreto los puños ante su irritación y incertidumbre pero mantuvo la compostura, su intención no era hacerle daño, ni dificultar aun más su estado actual de consciencia reprimida, ante un odío y cordura dificil de tolerar por cualquier otro que no fuera su maestro, ante el escaso control y paciencia del que disponia debido asu reciente poder adquirido durante lo entrenamientos, de los que aun no podia mantener en coordinación, por alguna razón que se le volvia inexplicable. Inconscientemente Hanasia se preguntaba, sí esa era la intención de su maestro. Lo escudriñó de soslayo pero él parecia ajéno a su curiosidad.

La oscuridad era cada vez mas intensa ante las nuevas ruinas. Y Antes las viejas ruinas de aquel reino destruido por las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los antiguos Namekianos. Durante la marcha Hanasia juntaba pequeños palillos que el Namek creia una carga innecesaria, sin saber exactamente para que los precisaba, al parecer la joven Saiyajins tenía la intención de armarse una buena fogata, una vez se hayasen fuera, ya que incluso el lugar parecia ser un poco inestable, debído alos volcanes dormidos y subterranéos por debajo de las montañas, a consciencia por algunos gases en el aire, pero que no eran letales para ellos, solo para su apetito Saiyajins, implorando alimentos de los que había desistido ante su nuevo entrenamiento. En ese tiempo el frío solía ponerlos un poco rígidos como estatuas de hielo, pero ellos apenas lo sentían. Estaban acostumbrados ala inmovilidad, que les aportaba calma y paz y para Hanasia principalmente, ese estado era algo favorecedor y un alivio. En la practica meditativa que el Namek le indulgaba llevar constantemente, el maestro y su estudiante se disponian asi mismos en absoluta relajación, pero alertas. Se desprendían de las distracciones y los valores del mundo, auque nunca olvidaran el sufrimiento que existe en toda partes y el sufriento que su pasado les indulgaba.

—El camino es largo Hanasia. Pero si ubiera un tramo mas fácil por el aire sin destruir otros parametros de este antiguo reino. Pronto llegarián visitas indeseables a estas tierras, buscando riquezas de las que ya no dispónemos, ni necesitamos y no respetarián su equilibrió como tu lo has hecho hasta ahora.—Observó el Patriarca con cierto orgullo, mientras continuaban el tramo.

Hanasia le dedico una mirada de fingido desdén ocultando su incertidumbre. Enrealidad la guerrera queria evitar ese inconveniente y tenía sus dudas al respecto. Sobre todo ante su llegada y la exposición ala que los Namekianos se ariesgaban ante sus enémigos por una inminente cazeria, mercader interplanetaria por su cabeza. El mundo no había cambiado en lo absolutó dificilmente diría que ella misma lo habría hecho del todo.

— ¡Jump!. Nadié encontrara este sitió, y tenga por asegurado que no saldra palabra alguna de mi boca que de muestras de la existencia de su paradero, maestro. ¿Pero crée posible que otros sean conscientes, de la existencia de las esferas del Dragón y la condición de los Nameks en su planeta?. Ante una galaxia tan variada en éste sector —Inquirió, Hanasia con un tono mas parecido ala preocupación.

El Namek permanecio vigente con un breve silencio de razonamiento.

—Posiblemente...

Hanasia perpleja bajo la mirada y arrugo levemente el entrecejo intentando calcular las posibilidades de riesgo que corría el planeta y los aldeanos.

—Si tuvieran conocimiento alguno... No les tomaria demasiado esfuerzo encontrar éste lugar—Inquirió con un tono inquisitivo, ante el mutismo de su maestro pero no pretendia ocultarle la cruda verdad.—Espero que no sea así. Por que tampocó dejare que eso suceda. Si encuentran éste planeta... Los convertirian en sus animales de feria o en sus esclavos y salvo que no les encontréis provechosos para esa organización, exterminarián vuestra raza maestro. Solo espero que eso nunca pase y tampocó ocurra cuando deje éste lugar, para conservar la misma paz que encontre cuando llegue. —Dijo la guerrera con sorna. Su maestro no le contesto deseando que ello también sea posible para su tierra.

En las ruinas de un antiguo monasterio Namekiano. Aún quedaban raidos tapices de imagenes religiosas, cacharros y incluso armas que los antiguos guerreros Namekianos centurias atras, durante el cataclismo no pudieron rescatar. Hanasia observo con extrema atención que Habián varias representaciones de su dios Dragón Porunga, en diversas posiciones, incluso una enorme y derruida estatua del iluminado tendido de lado en el suelo. La pintura dorada de la estructura había saltado, pero el resto estaba intacto. Hielo y nieve en polvo visibles ala luz de los cristales y otras traspasables del exterior por varias cuevas, cubrían casi todo, dando al lugar un aspecto particularmente hermoso, como si fuera un palacio de cristal nocturno. El Namek deleito asu antepasado por un breve momento que parecio eterno, ella respeto su deleite en la distancia. Luego continuaron con el tramo.

Hanasia lanzó una piedra en uno de los pozos que advergaban la zona de su exploración, mientras el Namek se adelantaba unos pocos pasos hasta detenerse ante un ruido que parecio milenario y tan hondo era, que no la oyeron caer al fondo. Arriba la luz del exterior que se asimaba en sus tramo a sabiendas de estarse acercando a una posible salida ala superficié. Un coro de gemidos terroríficos les salió al encuentro de su camino en medio de la oscuridad del extenso tramo, que hacia dificil figurarse de su limite expansivo. Poniendolos en alerta, a esepción del patriarca que observo todo con absoluta calma, intentando persuadir del peligro asu discípula.

—Por suerte los Saiyajins no créen en fantasmas errantes, ni demonios que puedan salir de la nada, sin razón alguna a este mundo ¿Verdad Hanasia?—Comentó con burla el anciano.

Hanasia intento tranquilizarse. Pero le fué algo imposible pasar por alto esos extraños gemidos hóstiles. Sus capacidades instintivas se encontraron a flote por un momento.

—¿Es acaso mi imaginación la que me hace oír esos alaridos?—Le preguntó la joven con un tono entrecortado intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

—Tal vez es el viento, que pasa por aquí, tal como el aire pasa por una trompeta.

Habían recorrido un buen trecho cuando los asaltó una fetidez a huevo podrido.

—Azufre—Explicó el maestro.

—¡No puedo respirar!—Dijo la guerrera, con las manos en la nariz y una mueca de asco.

—Tal vez conviene imaginar que es fragancia de flores—sugirió el mago.

—De todas las fragancias, alguién solia decirme que la más dulce es la de la virtud, del alma de una mujer y la virtud de la voz salida de su corazón era el canto de una mañana, nunca entendí por que lo decía... ¡bah tonterias y cursiladas!—recitó Hanasia sonriendo ante la irónia.

—Imagina, entonces niña, que ésta es la dulce fragancia de la virtud—Replicó el Gran patriarca sonriendo también.

El pasaje tenia mas o menos un kilómetro de largo, pero demoraron dos horas en atravesarlo. En algunas partes era tan angosto que debian avanzar un poco de lado entre las rocas. Ante la contéxtura del Namek, para dar lugar a varios metros después que Hanasia se había perscatado, que ya no le era muy dificultoso su tramo ante el extenso lugar del que disponia para moverse libremente. Se encontraban algo mareados por el aire enrarecido, pero no vacilaron, por que el Namek sabía que el camino que tomaron le indicaba claramente que existia una salida.

Pasaron horas y en el camíno se encontraron con nichos clavados en las paredes, cranéos y pilas de huesos muy grandes ya petrifícados, no hacia falta recorrerlas detalladamente, sabían a quienes les había pertenecido esos restos. "Esto se parece a un cementerio, una pila de cadaveres ya desechos y olvidados". Se culminó para sí la guerrera sintiendose extrañamente y de repenté un tanto incomoda. Observaba disimuladamente la expresión sería con un deje de eseptisísmo, pero firme de su maestro, ante los restos de aquellos con los que alguna vez, había compartido su antiguo hogar. El ambiente era de por sí algo tenso, camuflado ante su silencio involuntario, pero los sentimientos del Namek eran, tan claros como agua y ala vez tan difusos como sus pesares recargandose poco a poco entre las arrugadas cuencas de sus ojós, que intento retener con exitó. El anciano Namek al terminar el tramo, se detuvo de improvisto y luego de algunos descentendimientos con su díscipula, a regañadientes ella se dígno a obedecerle y descidieron descansar sobre terreno seguro. En donde ingirieron agua y la otra algo de alimento o almenos el permitido y racionado para reforsarce antes de llegar a su destino, del cual no faltaba demasiado. O almenos eso parecia ante la proximidad de oxigéno enrarécido en el ambiente. La guerrera ante tanta historia y muerte que nuevamente la rodeaba, se sintió algo expuesta ante la perfidía, en sus recuerdos y cavilaciones.

Hanasia no podía sonréir asu suerte o solo juzgar a su suerte, ante aquel recuerdo y responsabilidad, que no podía dejar atras, como tampoco podía hacerlo con su pasado, se habriá marchado llena de remordimientos. Pero algo si era seguro. Ninguno de sus antiguos enémigos podrían imaginarse que luego de su primer y forzoso escape de la Galaxia sur, en ese mísmo momento. La guerrera Saiyajins, última guerrera de su raza, discípula y protectora al servició de el antigúo y mismo monarca, el Rey Supremo Vegeta, décadas antes de la destrucción de Vegeta-sei y al antiguo servicio de su descendiente. El último Rey Vegeta padre del principé Vegeta y Tarble, y tantos otros valerosos rostros a quienes recordaba con un minímo y eterno respeto. Había sobrevivido ala primera masacre de su única y formada inmundicia, ahora miles de kilómetros apartada en el espació recluida y rehuida por un solo sentimiento opresivo en su pecho, que la obligaba a permanecer con su espirítu dividido, entre la malaria de su último discípulo y él demonio que se ajuntaba en su destino; antes de volverse parte de su tormentoso pasado. Había pasado casi un año desde su accidental llegada al antiguo Planeta Namek, tras la repercusión de su primer intento de escape ante su última misión, en contra de ella y su discípulo, desdé la Galaxia sur, mundo en que él, la habría enfrentado con tanto cinismo dejandola moribunda, antes de forzarla, técnica y fisicamente a huir, ante su estado, y demás ante sus enémigos, que tenían la misión de exterminarla. Ahora rehuida ante un inminente séctor galáctico tan variado que hacia imposible hacer visible su paradero, su sola busqueda era como encontrar una abuja en un pajar o una sola muestra de vida ante tantos escombros de mundos muertos en el espació. Y Hanasia podria asegurarlo.

Su estancia en el planeta Namek era temporal, y el Grán Patriarca lo sabía de antemano, ya que la guerrera estaba empecinada en volver a su galaxia tras su recuperación, en un principío se nego a ser curada con energía ajéna, de algún Nameks en venefició a su aumento de poder, para poder enfrentarles dificilmente habría tomado su ayuda ante el desdén y la colera, del momento, pero su desfallecimiento ante la inminente emorragía de su cuerpo había influido mucho en la descisión de sus rescatistas, aún se encontraba un tanto indecisa. Pero sobre todo. No queria perturbar la tranquilidad de aquel sector, ante los equipos y escuadronés mercaderes que seguramente. Sus enémigos habrián contratado ante su captura, por suerte había podido hackear y crackear el chip de rastreo de su nave y coordenadas registradas desdé otros ordenadores. Sin haber encontrado ningún otro protótipo que hicieran vigente su estancia y tramo hasta alli. Y la existencia del Gran Freezer era otro motivo de preocupación, pués el tirano había impuesto miles de recompensas por exterminar a cuanto Saiyajins sobreviviente de la explosión de Vegeta-sei en cualquier séctor Galactico mandando asus tropas, ante una miníma muestra de vida de aquella Estirpe casí exterminada.

Hanasia sabia que su situación y la de los demás Namekianos era delicada. Se encontraba en ese dificultoso momento con su maestro, practicamente en la clandestinidad, silencio y apoyo del bondadoso pueblo, antes de tomar su nave y marcharse nuevamente al espació de la Galaxia Sur. Pero se encontraba algo indécisa, entre decidir enfrentar pronto su destino o dejar que éste la consuma por completo. No sabía si era un érror, el salir y ariesgarse sin completar su entrenamiento. En busca de aquel pequeño guerrero, su último discípulo, la ultima huella de su raza, dejando en el olvido de su pasado, hace más de un año, quién le pedia ayuda desde su cabeza y rogaba pronto a su regreso o almenos lo sentia allí mismo en dondé una navaja recorria con el filo de su consciencia, insitandole a encaminarse nuevamente a una vida de esclavitud asegurada. Ella era su maestre. La responsabilidad de la extinción de varias civilizaciones en ese séctor, era suya y un entrenamiento que fué inevitablemente moral y correctamente mal e bién enfundado, trayendo consecuencias extremas para el universo, debia repararlo, y no hace pocó se había perscatado ante su naturaleza y carácter de los reparos que ello le provocaba, pero sobre todo a él, auque se negase, debía salvarlo de todo aquello debía. Alejarlo del progénitor de aquel niño.

Al encontrarla tan cavilativa, su maestro la devolvío de su trance ante una nueva anécdota que no era anécdota, sinó otro vano recuerdo.

—Antiguamente ciertos Nameks, en ésta tierra, eran cuidadosamente selecionados por su resistencia fisíca y fortaleza espirítual.— fueron las palabras del Grán patriarca, antes de dirigir su mirada en algunos huesos petrificados que les rodeaban a una distancia tolerable, y respetuosa de aquellos antiguos guerreros. Hanasia lo constató aun algo coinvidá en sus cavilaciones e reacciones, se culminó internamente que intentaría por todos los medios dejar de analizarse y solo terminar con todo aquello, pero aún así no se privo de oírlo—En ésta tierra cada veite años, antes del cataclísmo crecian plantas medicinales, que no crecen en ningún otro mundo—Explicó el maestro. Hanasia asintió, recordaba que Nail, le había comentado algo al respecto.

En aquel periódo, antes de que se desatara el desastre, la mayoría de los Nameks, como él, podía recordarlo, partieron a vivír en el exilío de aquel monasterio Namekiano, llevando consigó las enseñanzas del dios Dragón Porunga, y no terminar con ellas como pretendian la mayoría de otros Nameks, lograron exactamente lo contrario. Alguna vez había permanecido al lado de aquellos guerreros y magos. Y luego de la masacre, al ser uno de los sobrevivientes, en vez de terminar con las enseñanzas espirituales las había convertido en su nuevo legado para toda su familia en las distintas aldeas e aquello descendientes de la familia del Dragón de su antiguó camarada Katattsu. Pero ante el cataclismo incluso muchos de los conocimientos de medicina, así como las prácticas Psíquicas de los Namekianos estaban desapareciendo.

—Las plantas se secaban, se molían y se mezclaban con otros ingredientes. Un gramo de esos polvos puede ser más precioso que todo el Oro del mundo Hanasia—Dijo el maestro. Reculando en el paraje ya un tanto iluminado por las simas que les rodeaba, se figuro en las formas de los esqueletos que les rodeaban, Hanasia permaneció indiferente, visible y irónicamente incomoda, pero el mago le informó que también se trataban de huesos petrificados de animales anteriores al desastre universal, incluso siglos antes de que él mismo naciera, y que recordaba que los antiguos Nameks preservaban en el monasterio y el imperio por su habitual uso y funsión. Se colocó a gatas y comenzó a buscar en el suelo entre algunos cacharros en igual estado, hasta encontrar una piedra oscura con manchas rojas. Hanasia se figuró un tanto curiosa.

—Mirad, estó es excremento de Dragón de hace siglos, Hanasia. Tiene propiedades mágicas...

—No debo creer todo lo que oigo, ¿Verdad maestro?—Le replicó la joven incredula con una mueca en los labios y una ceja alzada.

—No, pero tal vez en éste caso puedas creerme, se utilizaba, antes de haber desarrollado la técnica y conjuro que utilizamos para regenerarte de tus herídas — Dijo el Namek pasándole la muestra, Hanasia ignoro eso último pero. La guerrera vaciló, la idea de tocar aquello no le seducia en absoluto, pero tenía cierta curiosidad.—Está petrificado—Se rió el mago—. Puede curar huesos quebrados en pocos minutos, pero ten cuidado. Una pizca de esto, molido y disuelto en alcohol también puede trasportarte a cualquiera de las estrellas que hay en el firmamento—Se burló el maestro o quizas no del todo, pero no era habitual el consumo de alcohol en su planeta, de hecho no era habitual ningún tipo de alimento, más que el agua, no eran una raza se que acomplejaran por las necesidades instintivas de otras, pero sabía que otras especiés se deleitaban asu gusto por tales bebidas, sustancias que causaban y sacaban lo peor de las personas o incluso sedarlas en el intento de su consumo. El trocito que el mago había descubierto se lo entrego ala guerrera y esta lo resguardo aun algo incredula en su bolsa de proviciones, auque la idea no le agradace, no quizó despreciar la intensión del mago maestro y mejor era prevenir que no tenerlo en un momento crítico.

—También te servira como una coraza, tiene el poder de desviar ciertos ataques y metales, no podrían dañarte en batalla...

—Con el enemigo nunca se sabe, bastaria un breve descuido para terminar de matarme—Se rió Hanasia irónica.

—Todos vamos a morir es lo único seguro Hanasia.

Avanzaron nuevamente tras el descanso con dificultad hasta situarse frente a una enórme grieta. Que daba hasta la salida o ante la última entrada de una tierra que solo era considerada sagrada consisamente, y pisada solo por antiguos guerreros Namekianos. Y otros ancianos descendientes de la congregación de su estirpe guerrera y la familia del Dragón, siglos atras. Pero de la que había sido bienvenida, por el mismo padre protector de aquellas almas infinítas en el universo. Las ruinas principalmente. Fué escogida por el mago, por que era prácticamente inaccésible sin un conjuro que fulminara el hechizo que mantenia una barrera protectora para quienes no fueran bienvenidos ante las ruinas de el antiguo Reino del Dragón. Y por que nadie que no conociera el lugar podria descubrirla o cruzar el tramo de esas cuevas sin salir muerto en el intento.

El Gran Patriarca. Había pasado allí la mitad de su vida, antes de su destrucción y sus nuevas responsabilidades como el nuevo padre y protector de su pueblo.

Como un ermitaño y descendiente de las antiguás familias protectoras de esas ruinas, que decalleron siglos después de la muerte de su dios Porunga y el último cataclismo en su planeta, del cual descendia y consideradolo ante su pueblo un poderoso padre y sabio maestro, por varios años en silencio y soledad. Hasta que creara las esferas de Dragón y consediera ante su naturaleza asexual asus primeros hijos. Para que los preparara. Siendo proclamado desdé el inicio y ante la inminente creación de las esferas que resucitaron asu antiguo dios protector Porunga. Su antepasado; Como el nuevo descendiente, y reencarnación protectora de aquella congregación y la nueva tierra sagrada Namekiana.

Hanasia inconscientemente se había ganado a goze ese último viaje, había impuesto todo de si durante ese periódo y su maestro le defendia y correspondia en todos esos aspectos de una tarea correspondiente asu alma, y su apago con ese y el otro mundo, ese atributo, desdé su iniciación con el mago maestro, y la confianza ante la dificultosa convivencia a falta de muchos recursos de los que fué capaz de sobrevivir en aquellas tierras. Carentes incluso de alimento agricola, pero no de agua y animales, durante su entrenamiento. Ese día, luego de los días de viaje en ese territorio, antes de elegír partir pronto, no era consciente de qué. Racibiria el último designio de su maestro ante la inminente despedida; pero claro estaba para Hanasia que el anciano no tenia en mente ni la más miníma intención de una cotidiana tarde de té, o un banquete bién merecido ante la ambruna que habriá tolerado por meses ante la escases de alimento o almenos la permitida. Teniendo en cuenta antes de pedirle que la entrenara, que esa raza no tenia la necesidad casí innata ante una Saiyajins de comer todo asu paso, sinó que éste se sentia con la responsabilidad de darle la última entrada ante una decisión de la renegada inmortalidad y juventud eterna que fué pedida y consedida meses atras a su antiguo dios Porunga. Hecho del que Hanasia extraña y nuevamente no recordaba al concreto ese episodío junto con el Dragón, antes de consederle su inmortalidad, solo era consciente de la informacíón que su maestro y los otros Namekianos le habrían dado, pero la que no le cuadraba del todo.

Extrañamente para la guerrera sin más negaciones. Y encaminarse para no perderse en un eterno bosque sin salida. Que la llevaria a un corazón cargado de odió y rencor.

Hanasia nuevamente después de ese último descanso, avanzaba con cautela asu lado, figurandose y tanteando nuevamente la zona, ante su desarrollada visión practicada en zonas mas oscuras que esa, en su antigua vida en Vegeta-sei. Durante sus misiones como Capitana indispensable y reservada al protocolo opérandi de los escuadronés, por la ya fallecida y antigua reina de Vegeta-sei y su mismó hermanastro. Y sobre todo por cortecia y respeto por su anciano maestro, quién pudiera caminar sin tropezarse y ariesgarse a una posible caída o aún precipicío del que desconociera procedencia alguna, después de decadas de no recorrer esas antiguas tierras. Pero su maestro le había demostrado que lo único que constataba peligroso en esas ruinas, era la impaciencia y su imprudencia con aquella tierra sagrada. Cuando pasaron minutos y la acción pareciera estarse haciendo milenaria, el anciano se detuvo y ella lo hizó casi al instante al perscatarse de los primeros rayos de luz anunciando una salída o quizás una entrada.

Un soplo de aire húmedo y caliente, como nunca había experimentado, anunció el final del cañón.

El Grán Patriarca fue el primero en asomarse, seguido de serca por su discípula. Cuando Hanasia vio el paisaje que tenía delante, le pareció que era otro planeta. Si no le pesara tanto la fatiga del cuerpo y no tuviera tan revuelto el estómago por el olor del azufre, pensaría que había hecho un viaje astral.

—Ahí lo tienes Hanasia; el valle y antiguo imperio Namekiano—Anunció el mago.

Ante ellos se extendia algo parecido a una meseta volcánica, parches de áspera vegetación verdegris, tupidos arbustos y grandes hongos de varias formas y colores crecían por todas partes. Habia arroyos y charcos burbujeantes, extrañas formaciones rocosas y del suelo surgían altas columnas de humo blanco. Una bruma delicada flotaba en el aire, borrando los contornos en la lejanía y dando a esa antigua tierra un aspecto de ensueño. Ambos se sintieron fuera de la realidad, como si ubieran entrado a otra dimensión. Después de soportar durante varios días el frió intenso por la travesia del centro de las montañas, ese vapor tibio, era un verdadero regalo para los sentidos, a pesar del olor nauseabundo que aún persistía, auqué menos intenso que en los cañónes.

—Continuemos—Le sugirió el anciano, quién avanzó sín figurarse si le seguia, ésta se fíguro en el lugar con extrañesa, y un finjidó desdén, pero no replicó nada y le siguio un tanto desconcertada ante ese valle tan minimamente inverosímil con las tierras que conocia fuera de esas montañas. El Gran Patriarca ante su nuevo deleíte, dejo salir una leve sonrisa y avanzó lentamente ayudandose con su enórme bastón, hasta situarse hasta el final del entarimado, de aquel enorme canal plagado de vegetación, y rocas haciendo visible una enorme cascada que daba el inicío y fuente de canales abordantes y emergentes de los enormes rios del Namek, ademas de viejas ruinas que conformaban una fortaleza, templos y demas enormes escombros exparcidos, derruidos, la mayoria ya petrifícado que no hacían menos apreciable la visión. Ambos se detuvieron cerca de una caliente fumarola, dispuestos a pasar por el momento comodos, por primera vez en varios días, ya que la gruesa columna de vapor los mantenia abrigados. La fuente alimentaba un humeante arroyo, en cuyas orillas crecían carnosas flores moradas.

El Namek rara vez dormía, Hanasia no estaba segura de que lo hiciera realmente, se sentaba en la posición de meditación o del loto como la llamaba otra antigua maestra de su pasado. Con los ojos entrecerrados sobre sus arrugados parpados, y así descansaba y reponía su energía. Tenía la facultad de permanecer completamente inmóvil. Controlando con la mente su respiración, la presión sanguínea, las pulsaciones del corazón y la temperatura, de modo que su cuerpo entraba en un estado de hibernación. Con la misma facilidad con que entraba en reposo absoluto, ante una emergencia podía saltar ala velocidad de un disparo aun incluso asu edad. Una fuerza indescriptible lista para la defensa, Hanasia había tratado de imitarlo durante meses sin conseguirlo. Siempre terminaba rendida por la fatíga y el sueño.

Al recular en el terreno, el Namek se sitúo en el suelo con dificultad ante su bastón, apoyandose y recargandose en algunas enormes rocas que resistieran el peso de su contéxtura. Observó el paisaje con expresión anelante y soltó otro suspiro de alivio, al sentir sus musculos ya maduros y arrugados, desplazarse levemente en la comodidad de aquella posición relagandose por completo e disfrutando de la fragil belleza natural que le rodeaba. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada, hasta que se dirigió asu discípula, quién no habriá dicho nada aún ante su evidente asombroso, mutismo y su deleítante abandono.

—Ven acompañame muchacha, o ¿Prefieres quedarte allí parada?—Le inquirió el anciano con algo de burla. Hanasia aún perpléja avanzó, rapidamente hasta situarse asu lado a una distancia prudencial del gigante, recrinandose su solo mutismo casi infantil. Pero debia admitirse encontrarse algo desconcertada, por meses y durante su entrenamiento con otros pocos guerreros Namekianos, incluso con Nail, había vagado en busca de alimento en las tierras del Namek y jamás se habia perscatado de tal sitió. No por que no tuviera curiosidad y no le importara, de hecho hace mucho que se habia preguntado por la procedencia de su maestro y aquella familia del dios Dragón. Pero habia pretendido tenerle el respeto asus tradiciones, y a su reservado silencio, muchas veces algo retrogradas de los mismos Namek, ante sus poseciones o costumbres, sinó encontraban alguién digno de sederle un deseo o su solo conócimiento, el mismo que ahora su maestro le estaba consediendo. Pero de hecho debía ser muy considerado por los Namek también tener ese sitio tan bién conservado y sobre todo preservado para el deleite de unos pocos, admitiendose asi misma sentirse honrrada y afortunada de presenciar semejante designío. Incluso los Namekianos encontrandose alejados para no perturbar su equilibrio, entre los canales que alimentaban la tierra y mantenia los pocos árboles color cerezos que los Namekianos tanto apreciaban, ademas de que el agua era una delas pocas cosas que habia visto consumir alos Namekianos, como fuente respectiva y primordial de su planeta, al considerarse seres autótrofos.

El anciano solto un fuerte suspiro, antes de dirigirle una mirada cerrada y seria asu discípula. Quién se perscato de su escrutéo y miro al anciano Namekiano elevando el menton junto con su cabeza y una ceja altiva dada su altura, con extrañesa encontrandose igual de inquisitíva.

Enrealidad Hanasia sabiá lo que venia, y era un sermon de aquellos que ya estaba harta de tratar de indagar y rebatirse asi misma, cuando había muchas cosas de las que no estaba deacuerdo, algunas vecés era demasiado tozuda para admitirse muchas cosas, pero no era una hipócrita, era sincera con sigó misma, siendo una guerrera Saiyajins formada a fuerza bruta y espirítual por otros rostros que pretendia mantener fuera de la vigilia. Pero el Grán Patriarca no dijo nada, desconcertandola. Éste devolvio su mirada al paisaje en un eterno y rebuscado silencio que obligo a Hanasia a confomarse, ante su experiencia con sus antiguos maestros, hasta que él se decidiera a darle la primera palabra y imitó al completo asu maestro quién de repente dejo su bastón aún extremo y se cruzo de brazos nuevamente en posición fetal de meditación, cerrando al completo sus arrugados parpados. Hasta quedarse en una eterna posición del Loto. El fuerte chocar de la cascada con las frias y punzantes rocas al final de aquel canal formandose entre su posición y el viento. Asu alrededor plagado incluso de pequeñas y extrañas criaturas, aves y demas péces que solo daban muestra de su presencia, ya sea por su Kí o desdé los fuertes murmullos y piques, de todos estos, asu solo canto entre la naturaleza, antiguós escombros de aquel reino y el equilibrio de la vida que hacian sus solas presencias maravillosas.

Que no se encontraban para Hanasia como una experiencia completamente perturbadora, si no muy pácifica y podria decir enternecedora.

El Gran Patriarca se encontro así mísmo tan cavilativo, que hacia imposible mantener asu mente y asi mísmo en aquella meditación. Su discípula, estaria con ellos hasta unos dias antes de su partida. En ese tiempo junto asu pueblo la había convertido y luego encontrado en una guerrera perfectamente imperfecta, poderosa y también muy fragíl en ciertos aspectos que aún no sabía como rebatirse. Y en muchos aspectos con sigo mismo o de sí mismo, que podrian hacer casi imposible rehuirla de su propia herencia y instinto. No es que no conociera ya, su renegada procedencia, pero ello no le era juzgable ante su alma y aura que había sido capáz de persívir en la guerrera y había sidó tan extrañamente equilibrada, entre el bién y el mal, que había sido momentaneamente difícil no corresponder a formar a tan dígna guerrera; quién se rogaba internamente auque lo negara, por su ayuda. Cuando claramente no estaba como primordial en su poder y naturaleza juzgar lo desconocido y indéscifrable.

Incluso en cierta forma se había solidarizado junto con todo su pueblo ante sus intereses, y causa, que no eran del todos rebuscados, ante el mal que ellos mismos sabían que asolaban el universo, junto con la inmundicia de un Demonio del Frio. Consediendoles por fín ante las esferas, su último deseo. Auque pudiera haber sido otro en esos momentos, Hanasia no había tenido la oportunidad de rebatirlo moralmente pues el Dragón, le había negado asu discípula otras peticiones que ella internamente más anelaba saber, algo que seguramente no recordaba de ese suceso y soló, el Patriarca podría saber la causa y asi ver mas allá, de aquel odió por aquel ser maligno, hasta mucho antes de ese suceso no conocían las verdaderas razónes de tal descabellado deséo de inmortalidad para la guerrera. Pero esa noche lo supieron y no les parecia algo absurdo después de todo, ante lo que se enfrentaban.

En el proceso de su descubrimiento. La habiá entrenado tan rigurosa y espiritualmente que pocos guerreros Namekianos lo resisitirían. Pero todo el entrenamiento del mundo no lograría los resultados adecuados sí no tuviera una imaginación y inteligencia superior, y un corazón casi intachable. Algo que fué inevitable ante su antigua formación de vida en Vegeta-sei, auque sabía de antemano que su educación varió en muchos aspectos. Ese fue el principío antes de decidir formarla, pero sabia que no toda esa bondad había sido recubierta por la corrupción ajena y eso si era un enígma ante esa raza que no lograba descifrar con facilidad. Pero el Gran Patriarca estaba contento por que su discípula había dado muestras sobradas auque lo negase la mayoria de las veces, en poseer ambos atributos.

La guerrera había permanecido en Namek junto con su maestro por más de un año, Durmiendo ya sea en la aldea o ante su entrenamiento, sobre piedras y zonas en donde su clima se estimulaba a descender su temperatura y aumentara desprevenidamente ya sea ante los eternos dias soliados, que hacian anelar un cielo nocturno o una misera estrella, ante tanta ladera y desierto. Incluso estrañaba ala renegada luna que nunca podria darse el gusto y lujo de deleitarla sin convertirse en aquel casi dios y bestia que los Saiyajins llamaban el Ozaru. Incluso el solo alimentarse era una eterna lucha, sin tener que cazar alas escasas criaturas marinas que permanecian en el lugar, dado algunos meses del inicio de su entrenamiento, y respeto ante la congregación y tierra Namakiana, quienes le brindaban sus conocimientos y estancia, después de un periódo en las aldeas. Hanasia habia intentado seguir una dieta estrictamente Vegetariana a pesar de los bajos recursos con los que contaba, intentando alimentarse de otras plantas y hiervas que la tierra le ofrecia.

Ya sea desde "Hongos", o incluso algunas plantas silvestres que no la dejaban del todo satisfecha, sobre todo a su enorme apétito Saiyajins, pero de las que pudo acostumbrarse y sobrevivir, incluso aumentar su Kí de manera constante sin depender absolutamente de la sincronización entre su energia fisica y mental que podrían brindarle solo los alimentos, la consentración o el descanso. Que claramente los guerreros Namekianos no dependían de ellas a esepción de la meditación, para recobrar sus fuerzas de manera, que lo vío como una acción temporal, tolerable y posible.

Contentando incluso alos pequeños Namekianos, que se habián vuelto tan afectivos asu sola presencia. Pero de los que rehuia ante un solo recuerdo perturbador de su pasado, haciendosele imposible relacionarse de manera accesible y no mostrarse su sola naturaleza Saiyajins, tan retrograda, que daba la impresión de que no les toleraba al completo ante sus solas presencias. Pero que ellos mismos no tomaban su comportamiento como algo que lo hiciera verse despectivo, y inaseptable puesto que ellos mismos podián persivir su incomodidad, por alguna muestra afectiva de la que no estaba acostumbrada. Pero no por ello rehuyeron asu sola compania, que no les resultaba desagradable, ya que apesar de esa miniedad. Hanasia parecia respetarlos ante sus solas costumbres y no los renegaba ni ellos ala guerrera ante tantas diferencias culturales, que se volvian tan abismales como irracionales ante las perspectivas y prióridades de ambas razas guerreras, entre otras pácificas de ese sector.

El Gran patriarca dejó salir una sonrisa orgullosa, y calida de la cual Hanasia no se perscato ante su semblante meditatívo.

Su discípula se había dedicado por completo ala práctica espiritual, el estudio habitual en su planeta, y el ejercicío físico ante tanta resistencia innata. Podia decirse que junto asu comunidad, de la que ella parecia verse tranquila, incluso su apego llego a considerarlo como un apreció casi paternal, el mismo que tenía con sus hijos, que no deberia ni tendria nunca, dada su naturaleza desgeneralizada a un solo ser propío he extensible, pero del que él mismo anciano apreciaba en toda su familia, la cual protegía y guiaba en la sabiduria y páz interna. Y el anciano veia con pesar ante la muchacha inmortal y tan joven, que daba la impresión de estar viendo a una niña ingenua, que pronto se estancaria en un solo camino sin final alguno más que la soledad y el dolor.

El anciano no desconocia la existencia de hembras en el universo; auque se admitia asi mismo que comprender su corazón y espirítu había sido algo muy dificil ante un ser capaz de poséer, y hacer tan sensible y vulnerable a otros seres, tanto como llenarlos de infinidad de sentimientos, pero ala vez, ser tan fuertes de corazón y espiritu como un guerrero de ley ante la vida o en contra de esta, sobre todo le sorprendia como unos seres tan posibilitados al amor podrían ser antes las reseñas de su raza tan letales. Pero de la que ellos no se ajustaban ante el mismo concepto de parejas en el limite interplanetario con otras razas. El consépto definitivo de amor no existia en muchos mundos. Quizas solo ante sus enseñanzas, pero solo en algunos eran tan vigente como el poder indispensable para otros que intentaban persuadir al mundo de su completa apoderación.

Se sentía frustrado y preocupado, por verla tan cerca de la sola fecha, en la que deberia partír para reincoórporarse asu antiguo mundo, ya con una misión tan omnípotente como suicida y un futuro genocidió del que no tenia poder de decisión.

Para Hanasia tampoco era algo de lo que podría desprenderse tan facilmente y años después eso se convertiria en algo imposible de lo cual nunca podria desistír de su vida. Por que ellos se habían vuelto parte de la misma. Sin embargo recordaba muy bién su sentimiento de terror y soledad, en aquellos años perturbadores. Pero que algunos se volvian inexplicablemente irónicos, sobre todo ante su primer maestro. Ya recordaba. Cuando a sus séis años de cachorra y su primer periodo de entrenamiento sin experiencia en supervivencia solitaria, antes de que su rey la entrenara nuevamente en su Planeta, se encontró tras la aprovación de su protector, quién la dejo en aquel planeta lejano en unas montañas junto con el mísmo ermita.

Ante ese alienigéno maestro, su primer maestro de hecho, un desconocido de tamaño gigantesco, al que asemejaba desdé un principío con él Gran Patriarca.

En su primer encuentro, Fué él quién la dejo aterrada y casi llorando, durante tres dias sin intervenir, hasta que no le quedaron ni la mas minima muestra y rastro de lágrimas para derramar. No volvió a llorar nunca más. A partir de ese día el gigante reemplazó asu protector, asu impronunciable padre, a el recuerdo inexistente de su madre. Y el resto de su familia, se convirtió en su mejor amigo, su maestro, su instructor del combate tan riguroso que la adiestro ante la dureza de su raza y otros ideales que sabían le servirian para hacerse valer. Su otro guía espiritual como el Gran Patriarca.

De él, aprendio casi todo lo que había aceptado saber y sabía.

El Gran patriarca le enseñó paso a paso en el camino devuelta hacia una formación espiritual que constaba de ser muy compleja en su raza y que desde su estancia perturbadora en un antiguo Planeta Llamado "Delfos Athlas" años atras, no habia vuelto o atreverse a tratar con algo así de desconocido, los recuerdos de aquel dia y noche eran confusos, pero los tatuajes en extensas cimas negras azuladas hacia el final de su espina y recubriendo parte de su estilizada espalda, daban muestras de un posible ritual y hechizo Delfoniano, practicado junto con y por aquella extraña congregación aparecida de la nada y otros delfonianos, del que desconocia razón alguna y las antiguos jefes y madres de aquel planeta se negaron a soltarle alguna información ante sus intachables, desaparecidos y indiferentes subordinados en aquella misión, de la que también se renegaba de recordar por completo, ante tantas perdidas de su pasado.

Su presente maestro, del que no desistia ante sus enseñanzas facilmente, le enseño y le dio a conocer la naturaleza, los animales y su extraño poder curativo practicado en la antigua aldea Namekiana, aquel al que desdé un principío se había demostrado algo retrograda ante seder ante el conocimiento. Le desarrollo una nueva intuición y la imaginación intentando controlar sus impulsos y negaciones retrogradas aprendidas en su raza, y propias de su hábitos, que aún se le hacian dificil de controlar y la rectiliana que tampoco las habria tolerado, pero tampoco rechazado del todo, por que era de Vegeta-sei, era la tierra guerrera de dondé provenia y inicio su vida, nisiquiera tras su formación en su planeta la cual su raza también presagiaba junto a esa naturaleza.

El Grán Patriarca. La adiestró nuevamente para la guerra y al mismo tiémpo le hizo ver un nuevo valor para la paz. Le inicio en el secreto delos Namekianos y la ayudo a encontrar el equilibrio mental y físico que necesitaría para gobernar sus instintos.

Auque ello parecia ser imposible de completar.

Ante un silencio que pareciera eterno, el Gran Patriarca hablo sacandola de su trance sin dejar su posición y manteniendo la mirada cerrada.

—Si continuas sin concentrarte, y permanecer vigente con tigo misma y tu pasado pregnado en tu cabeza, no te servira de nada esta meditación. Recuerda que no sólo se requiere buena punteria al golpear. Desde cualquier ataque, Hanasia también necesitas fuerza, estabilidad y control, de todos los músculos de tu cuerpo, inclusive necesitas tener en control tú mente, tus pensamientos y recuerdos, tu tanteo ante una peligrosa situación de combate o en la misma vida, esa es la péor arma y débílidad que pueden encontrar en tu contra—Le repetía con paciencia el anciano maestro.

Ella dejo salir una sonrisa de lado, irónica, sin abrir los ojos.

—Tal vez sería más productivo para mi concentración armarme una buena fogata, comerme algunos de estos péces, quízas así ya no me rugiria tanto el estomago y podria concentrarme mejor, pero respeto mis limites honorable maestro—Suspiraba la guerrera encogiendosé de hombros, rehuyendo de la tensión que emergia de si misma al perscatarse y recordar que su antigua habilidad telepática, también estaba ligada asu mismo maestro. Y que se debía serce precavida con ello, por mucho que él supiera de su pasado, en aquel canal mental, no siempre deberia de permitirle saberlo todo. Su mente y sobre todo su corazón eran un mar oscuro lleno de secretos y ningúna otra persona auque confiara en ella deberia de saber lo justo y necesario. No es que el Gran patriarca no se perscatara de su nerviosísmo, pero él, no estaba juzgando su pasado, mas bién pretendia rehuirla de ello, almenos en la meditación, sentía curiosidad pero debía dejarlo hasta que llegara el momento propicío de enfrentarlo. Incluso sus mismos érrores y temores que persivía en aquel tramo meditativo.

La práctica espiritual en Namek era aún más intensa que la ya conocida por la guerrera. Y auque Hanasia no creyera verdaderamente en dioses nisiquiera en su antiguo planeta lo hacia. Tras su estadia allí, ella había estado a fuerza mayor ligada a ello. Con mas impetu que en su pasado, y la muchacha constantemente al igual que su maestro entraba en trance y se elebaba aún plano superior de consciencia con sigo misma y su maestro en donde podian comunicarse sin dificultad en un paro dondé otras almas no podrian alcanzar sinó aceptaban un vinculo espiritual entre ambas seres; En su antiguo planeta no habia podido comunicarse al completo telepáticamente, almenos no con su antiguo compañero y su otro protector, incluso allí mismo habia aprendido a hacer viajes astrales detectando presencias a largas distancias, pero no tan rebuscadas en el universo. Mejor que en su pasado meses atras. La formación habia sido extrema. Y cumplido algunos meses allí, el Gran patriarca le habría enseñado a detectar incluso las auras a su perfección, antes que su formación en Vegeta-sei y sus antiguos maestros, no eran capaces de detectar o diferenciar un Kí, (un aura pesada), maligna, violenta ante una clara muestra de hostilidad por parte de ambos guerreros. O de la pácifica pero poderosa y métodos algo ortodohóxos de detectar, sinó era tras un libre escruteo o simple templanza y instinto ante los antiguos rastreadores de energía.

El Grán Patriarca no se enmuto y continuo hablando severamente.

—Toda materia orgánica irradia energía o aura Hanasia. Un halo casi invisible para el ojó humano, salvo en el caso de ciertas personas con poderes. Psíquicos en variedad de razas en el mundo. Se pueden averiguar muchas cosas por el color y la forma del aura—Le esplicó el viejo Namek.

Durante ese eterno verano consecutivo, Hanasia conocio a cada habitante del pueblo Namek. Para entrenar leyendo el aura de la gente, y minusculos animales que veia en el planeta. Incluso por medio de ella sabriá detectar cualquier estado emocional de un animal o persona ante su aura espiritual llamado Kí, del que no desconocia en Vegeta-sei, a diferencia de la comunidad Saiyana, pero dado su primer maestro, se había negado por respeto a proclamarlo de manera tajante en su planeta, durante y al finalizar la guerra, inclusó ante su protector y rey. Pués no podia hacer conocedor del arte culto de otras razas sin su permiso, si se sabía ser una guerrera de palabra y honor o a menos que estos murieran dignamente o la sola decisión de encontrar alguién digno de convertir en su discípulo y adiestrarlo ante sus enseñanzas.

Los entrenamientos eran tan intensos y complicados, que aveces Hanasia tras su naturaleza y carácter perdia la paciencia. Pero el Gran patriarca inflexible la obligaba a trabajar hasta que la fatiga la venciera, cosa que tras el orgullo y furia no pasaba casí nunca. Tras unos minutos más de meditación y tras resivír los calidos rayos del sol entrecortarse tras el viento y la brisa formarse entre las plantas y árboles que los rodeaban frente ala cascada y el olor a tierra humeda comparada con el rocio de la cismera acuatica de los animales.

Su discípula lo saco de su trance.

—Maestro sabe que pronto debere partir ¿Verdad?. —Le culminó su discípula, el Namek permaneció inmutable, Hanasia prosigió sin desprenderse de la meditación y canal telepático o almenos no del todo—Pero sabé, no quiero irme sin saber si es realmente un érror absurdo ir a por su busqueda. Me alejé por que fué algo inevitable del momento. Pero algo me dice que debo ir a sacarlo de ese martirío suyo, antes de que se convierta por completo en un demonio homicída, es poderoso, implacable, pero también fragil y es mi discípulo, aún lo es, y soló sabriá decirle que tan poder destructivo poseé para el universo. Pero también se, que solo es un mocoso que se terminara hechando a perder por culpa de su padre—Dijo por fín, Hanasia aquel día.

—Tal vez mi alumna, prefiere marcharse pronto al espació por diversión, con tal de no estudiar y aprender de sus lecciones—Sonrió el Namek aparentando ser ajeno asu martirió, auque la escuchara atentamente. Hanasia lo escrutó al fín, rompiendo la escasa conección mental que se habián permitido tener, dirigirendole una mirada afable.

—Estoy hablando encerio. ¡Oigamé!, ¿Cómo solucionar algo que nisiquiera yo soy capáz de rehuír de mis pensamientos cada día, sin fracasar varias veces en el intento?. No podre guiarme siempre con la meditación cuando aún siento tanto odió por...

Hanasia calló, internamente avergonzada de sí misma por no medir sus palabras.

Pero auque sus palabras habían sonado inaccesibles. Internamente desbordaban muchas contradiccionés. ¿Cómo hacerse cargo de ese crío?, ahora que su planeta ya no existia, quedando solo sus recuerdos y una parte de su vida que ya no podia rehuir auque quisiera, sus enseñanzas tan retogradas, que solo los convierten en mounstros ante el mundo entero, rechazarian cualquier nuevo comienzo, y ¿Qué ofrecerle? no era su madre. Ante la precaria vida y destino que había escogido. Seria algo hipócrita y egóista mezclarlo con todo aquello que le atormentaba, fuera de esas tierras. Hanasia sin la palabra de su maestro debía admitirse que le faltaria fuerza y seguridad, auque lo disimulace con su tozudes. "No estaria siendo diferente asu condenado Padre"... se conminó internamente. La guerrera finalmente Suspiró con resignación. El Namekiano no se inmutó y permanecio en su posición.

—No todos nacieron siendo ermitaños Namek o incluso magos, o protectores natos de su creéncia, todo se debe ala manera que recapacitamos de nuestra vida, nuestras desiciones defínen la ruta de nuestro camino. La fé de cualquier raza, es incuestionable, nadié es perfecto y el mundo es enorme, nunca ilimitado pero sí variado ante la creación de mundos y su ley, tú karma es ser una guerrera de tu estirpe, eres una Saiyajins con toda su involátil naturaleza. Deberias alcanzar la páz de la bestia, por un camíno mucho más difícil que la meditación y dejar de encontrar repuestas a tus érrores del pasado, del cual ya nada puedes hacer por borrarlos y solo aprender de ellos. Todas, las cosas no pasan por que sí. Pero tendrás que hacerlo sirviendo a lo que más apreciés, incluso odiés y tu destino te indulgue sacrificandote en el presente y un futuro cercano, sera algo duro pero no imposible de sobrellevar— Le sugirió el anciano con seriedad. La posición y cuerpo de Hanasia se tenso por completo y un leve temblor se escucho en su voz.

—Pero no quiero alejaros de él maestro, no puedo rendirme, e intentado olvidarlo y seguir con mi único interes. Sin tomarle importancia a ese crío. ¡Jump! os diré que. Ahora es donde más anelo volver hacer como era en mi planeta, realmente me he vuelto demasiado estupida, sí definitivamente ese crió tiene la culpa, pero yo le he dejado actuar por sobre mis prióridades. Ya no puedo sin una razón que lo justifique o con alguién que se lo merezca, se que él me necesita, tengo una enorme responsabilidad con él y otra persona. Y se que no podre dejarlo soló, no con ese sujeto— Concluyó Hanasia con la voz algo temblorosa ante la impotencia y rabia.

El Namek fingió no ver la fuerza con la que ella negaba su tristeza.

—Yo no conozco el alma de ese niño Saiyajins. Pero el deseo y el temor son ilusiones, Hanasia, no son realidades. Aveces si quieres desaparecer una falsa ilusión del pasado. Debes practicar el desprendimiento...

Hanasia sonrio con irónia, pero su mirada se encontraba ida y se contraia cada vez más en el suelo ignorando el paisaje y la figura omnipotente y sabia de su maestro.

—¿Desprenderme...?—Murmuró junto con una leve sonrisá hueca, reculando en algo que había vagado por meses en su cabeza.

Once años había cumplido, séis años de haberlo encontrado tras la última visión. Casi séis años había convivido con él, acarriando que cumpliera su destino a contra de su voluntad, siguiendole en su meta, y la que su discípulo estaba empecinado en cumplir por que ambos deseaban lo mísmo, "acabar con Freezer". Desdé los cuatro años que comenzo a formarlo. Con once años, ya no quedaba nada de ese niño pacífico y dulce o almenos asu manera siempre lo fué, de esa mascota infuné de su padre. Con once años tenía una personalidad muy definida e implacable, seguro de sí mismo, como también se había reacionalizado con el mundo, pero incluso al mismo tiempo convirtiendolo en el guerrero mas letal. Pero siempre, siempre, sentiría débilidad por ese sujetó, y ese maldito siempre lo supo. Pero lo que era a juzgar por Hanasia, ella en esos séis años de formación junto al crió, nunca pudo rehuirlo de la manipulación de su Padre, ni la suya al intentar persuadirlo de ésta.

Pero lo que su discípulo no sabía aún, después de ese tiémpo en el que la había obligado a alejarse de su lado, es que ella había madurado en muchos aspectos, quizas aún tendria el deseo irrefutable de Vengarse de Freezer. Pero era sincera y orgullosa con sigo misma al tener por asegurado ante su poder, que ello le llevaria más tiempo del que pensaba, y Hanasia lo que menos disponia fuera de Namek era tiempo. Su discípulo a contar por su Padre no tenia mucho. La realidad era que ella quería volver a por él, aunque los instintos le dijeran que no. Los sentimientos le podían derrotar, eso le hacia odiarlo, pero quererlo al mismo tiempo, una constante lucha interna de poseción que no era poseción y se negaba aque fuera lo que realmente era, y se culminaba por la dominación absoluta de su atacante, y su discípulo seguia enseguesido y ella seguía sin tenerlo todo claro.

Hanasia apreto la quijada antes de dirigirse a él con una voz cascada.

—Maestro no puedo escogér, no podéis hacerme escogér, no entre un ser al que apreció y mi causa, tanto como tampoco pude escogér en mi pasado, entre mi hijo y mi hombre, por qué, mi hombre saldria perdiendo, así como también saldria perdiendo toda mi gente y mis prioridades por decidir nuevamente asemejarlos a algo que no se comparan ante mis responsabilidades e deudas con el mundo, o salir pagando en el intento de conseguir lo que hasta entonces llamé "nuestra gloria" —Alegó ante su incertidumbre, el Namek suspiró intentando comprenderlo, pero era evidente de dondé venia esa culpa, lo que a constatar por su maestro, eso no era algo que se olvidase facilmente, y por ello la comprendia, pero eso no la justificaba y ella tampoco lo hacía, era una forma extraña de tener remordimientos por no tenerlos exactamente en aquella epóca en dondé lo habría hecho a voluntad antes sus lideres, sacrificandose mutuamente ante sus metas para al final, no haber obtenido nada más que la destrucción de todo lo que conocía, y ahora él, era téxtigo de su verdad. Una verdad que era tan difusa como sus pensamientos y los renegados sentimientos que ella intentaba recluir por pura rabía, frustración y rencor de haber aceptado incluso en ese momento cambiar, lo que su maestro podria legarle y lo que ella no pudo con su familia y pueblo en el pasado. Al ver que su maestro se mantenía en silenció pero sutilmente escuchandola con atención, ella prosigió inevitablemente sin dejar de evidenciar su dolor, apreto los puños y su cuerpo comenzo a temblar ligeramente ante un temor indescriptible para ella pués no correspondía internamente asus reacciones ese día, quizas a hacer de una vez por todas juzgada, que dificilmente le interesaria, si no fuera su maestro quién deberia hacerlo, o solo por que ella tampoco aceptaba la verdad, que había intentado no darle importancia ante su cabreó y dolor — Nuncá quize atarme a ese sacrifició, almenos no con esa determinación, por que siempre llegue a apreciar demasiado alas personas, y siempre temi perderlas en el intentó de afrontar ello, tenían con que disfuncionarme, me encadenaron como una bestia y controlaron como a una maldita maquina sin sentimientos, como unas marionetas, mi raza siempre fue esclava de la guerra, incluso teniamos la voluntad de ello, mi discípulo, incluyendome, hasta hace algunos años nisiquiera lo ubieramos rebatido como algo malo. Hasta que me dí cuenta de que todas esas personas siempre terminaban desapareciendo, dejando soló una sensación casi mécanica en mí, como sí los sentimientos que intento rehuir intentasen por todos los medios hacerme desertar de algó que jamás sere capáz de olvidar. "Los muñecos y muñecas, son creados por el hombre a su imagen"... le culminó asu maestro telepáticamente, sorprendiendolo un poco, pero manteniendose ambos uno del otro inmutables...

»Incluso en mi caso me he sentido de esa manera, siendo una mujer, mi raza y todas las otras nos imponén como si soló fueramos sus troféos y sus muñecas, como sí el hecho de que fueramos fuertes física y mentalmente, incluso de corazón y espiritú se convirtiera en una blasfemía e nuncá fuera suficiente, y por ello no creí en aquellas personas antes de haber quedado como un maldito Vegetal postrada en una camilla durante años, ajéna a todo lo que había pasado. Nada parecé real si lo véo desdé la perspectiva de sus palabras. Por eso solo luchando en mi realidad soy una guerrera capaz de romper esa imposición, acépto y casí venero mi Sangre. E tenido que hacerme valer por enfrentar mi propío destino. Pero usted me habla de un dios y dioses que nunca e visto, nisiquiera en un viaje astral. Si ese Díos y ese otro mundo existe, nada de lo que haga importara, por que tal vez todos en éste mundo seamos nada mas que muñecos para él. Y yo no puedo ver más, que oscuridad y sufrimiento en ello.—Le fulminó con un deje de remordimientos y rencor qué bién el Namek sintió crecer en su interior al igual que su Kí, al que intentaba mantener controlado ante un arranque de furia.

—Entonces encuentrate ati misma en ese trance; ati y lo que quieres alcanzar, controla la fuerza que mantiene la condición presente y la fuerza que cambia. Todo ser vivo se componé de estas dos fuerzas, quizas de diferentes circunstancias, pero el desatar siempre es el mismo en todos lo seres vivientes, dos fuerzas que se encuentran en constante conflicto.— Le culminó con calma intentando por todos los mediós que su discípula le entendiese y no malintérpretara su guía—Luego de que Kaiju se extendiera y creara el universo, el ser viviente, él, el caminante mortal junto con su alma compañera, un alma que se dispuso así misma a frenar a la bestia que podrian convertirse, ante los instintos descubiertos que les regían, fueron expulsados del reino y panteón astral de la creación, y junto ala tierra crearon su propio paraíso, un lugar para satisfacer sus placeres terrenales, incluso una fortaleza interna, un paraíso terrenal, para llenar el vacío de débilidad y cubrir los sentimientos de vulnerabilidad, un lugar para protegerse, evolucionar y descevolucionar, donde se puede huir, para olvidar que se es físicamente débil, lo mismo pasa con los Saiyajins y sus instintos ante la guerra...—Ante la mirada expectante de su aprendiz, él prosigió—Un hombre y una mujer, no importa de que raza sea, siempre deben soportar el sufrimiento, es parte de la vida, como es fácil sufrir hay quien piensa que la vida es sufrimiento...

—"No cuela"—Le cortó ella telepáticamente, haciendolo casí descertar de su plantéo, ella lo escrutó visiblemente incomoda, no había podido reformular aquello sobre todo en cuanto al mencionado Planeta Tierra— Simplemente el poder, la tecnológia nuestro instinto y los sentimentos, ya sean internos o de contrarios, siempre terminan destruyendolo todo ante la diversidad de las especiés por asegurado, yo mismá lo he hecho, y la única razón por la que no me arrepiento en su totalidad, es por que se que de no haberlo hecho, no haberme sacrificado por esa causa, las cosas quizas habrían no solo terminado mal para todos nosotros, sí no también para...

En la mente del Namek algó surgió como un canal emergente entrechocando entre las rocas como barreras en contra del viento, surgen insesantes en las montañas.

—"Ya lo entiendo, de eso se trata... , No puedéis olvidar el dolor de su recuerdo, no soportas haberlos lastimado e perdido y por ello solo te lastimas a ti misma"— La cortó él, ante la conecxión, sacandola de su trance, ella le miró perpleja.—"Por que sabes que es más doloroso lastimar a los demás, se que lo sabes, se que eso te ha dolidó más que el golpe de una derrota".—Le sentenció el Namekiano, Hanasia pestañeó, sorprendida. Un regodeo subió hasta su garganta, pero le dirigió una penetrante mirada, que seguía cargada de odio y desdén, hacia esos objetivos que no podria llevar a cabo sí tomaba esa descisión, y por eso, la pregunta no fue tomada como algo bueno o malo. No para Hanasia, se había criado ante un ideal que sobrepasaba todas esas espectativas, algo que incluso era más grande que la voluntad que pudiera tener por cambiar, y por supuesto cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de ello solo, significaba una vez más, la derrota, sin encontrar nunca páz y felicidad en ello, por que también debía de perderse asi mismá, en el caminó para acabar con ese tormento que podría consumirles a ella y sobre todo ahora en el presente, a ese ser que apreciaba.

No podía fracasar en ambas cosas, nisiquiera ante sus enémigos de los que no reparaba en ningún aspecto, a no ser soló por su discípulo, ante éstos que les gustaba ver cómo el otro se alejaba cojeando, sin el rabo y sin unos cuantos centímetros cuadrados de pelo. O muerta ante las heridas, Pero para un verdadero guerrero/a, fuera de ello un oponente vencido, que se sepa vencido durante el resto de su triste vida, también es un auténtico tesoro. Y Hanasia también pretendia darles ese regalo por que definitivamente, no sería nada bueno para su discípulo que llevara a cabo aquellos asesinatos. Los Saiyajins no eran como los Namekianos, no eran como los humanos, mucho menos como los rectilianos. Eran seres instintivos y letales llevados más a accionar por éstos, que pensar en sus sentimientos, pero podían volverse esclavos de ellos mismos como una raza fisicamente débil podria serlo ante la guerra por el poder. No necesariamente luchaban para matar, auque la mayor parte de las veces ante el odió o la subrevivencia se les había dado muy bién, si no simplemente luchaban para ganar ante la supremacia. Existia una diferencia y Hanasia era muy consciente todavia de aquel fatidico deseo y llamado de guerra. Para toda su raza, la mayoria de las veces ante el orgullo era inútil matar a un adversario, así no sabian que habían perdido, y para ser un auténtico vencedor internamente necesitaban tener un adversario derrotado, y que lo sepa, que el mundo entero lo supiera, era un deseo casí remotamente persuasivo. No existía el triunfo sobre un cadáver. Pero Freezer era al único que queria fuera de esa regla, queria destrozarlo y no dejar nada vivo o algún rastro de evidencia en el mundo que hiciera vigente alguna vez su existencia.

Evidentemente, y a consciencia para el Namek, los Saiyajins ante la supremacia de los rectilianos años atras, en su planeta destruido, no lo racionalizaban tanto, por ello él, no podía terminar de entenderla. Lo que pasaba con su aprendíz a costa del universo, no lo podia constatar en sus enseñanzas, por que era algo en lo que no tenía poder de descisión y lo sabía, pero no podía internamente no involucrarse, pués tenia al igual que su discipula una responsabilidad, no por que se sintiera obligado, si no por que al igual que Hanasia, le preocupaba y le importaba.

Hanasia prosigió sintiendose inevitablemente vulnerable, pero intentando mantener su entereza.

—¿De que me sirve sobrevivír, tener la mejor técnologia y obtener el poder absolutó del mundo, si no se puede salvar a una sola persona?. Sinó pude salvar a...

—Temer darle una oportunidad al mundo, es el temor de un dios. No de un alma mortal. —Le cortó su maestro, Hanasia levanto la vista detonando perpléjidad, no podía entender aque queria llegar, por que ella ya no era mortal —"Si no conoces a nadie, no pueden herirte ni traicionarte", no esta en su naturaleza disponer de ello en su vida, por ello los dioses no son más que simples espectadores de ésta. Pero no puedes olvidarte de la soledad. Tus camaradas, tu especié. Los Saiyajins no pueden olvidarse de la soledad. Sóis unos solitarios y su odió e rencor puede desatarse facilmente ante la traición y la destrucción. Las personas solo pueden seguir viviendo si olvidan. La mayoría de los seres de éste mundo siempre sienten dolor en sus corazónes. Debido a ese dolor, vivir se convierte en un sufrimiento.—Alegó severo el Grán Patriarca.

—Irónico... —Culminó Hanasia, haciendo un grán esfuerzo por no perder la templanza ante su frustración. Describir y hacerle ver lo que se cocía en sus sentimientos y pensamientos era imposible aún intentandolo, en una cadena telepática pero así lo sentía. Estos no iban unidos a la genética Saiyajin, más ligada a la acción que a la reflexión de si mismos, pero eso no quería decir que carecieran definitivamente de ellos. Almenos para ella siendo una guerrera no había sido algo que habriá podido excluir de todas sus prioridades— Yo era una guerrera, una general y una ciéntifica mécanica, de hecho era la única con esa capacidad, o que se interesara verdaderamente por ello, en mi antigua tierra sabé, era renegada de mi gente por más que eso, pero tenía talento para ambás cosas y mí protector me apoyó a llevar a cabo esa ambición, con sus restricciones y veneficios armamentistas claro, pero a diferencia de muchos él, finalmente sí lo hizo, sin embargó nunca llegue a admirar el descubrimiento y el progreso involucionado de la enverbadura de aquellos humanoides, y otros projectos que quedaron varados por la extinsión de éstos a manos de nuestro imperio, que al fín y al cabo llegaron hacer igual de escoria que nosotros, y no era una buena idéa mezclarme con una visión parecida, todos los Saiyajins perecieron por la mano de Freezer, por verse ajustados asu técnologia e apoyo militar asu servició y hasta al día de hoy, no ubiera sido produnte de mi parte escoger entre esa materia o la sobrevivencia, preferí seguir el camino de una guerrera. Los ciéntificos siempre terminan creyendo demasiado en sus propias ideas, incluso nuestros maestros. ¿Es acaso un auto reconocimiento?. Es que están profundamente absorbidos en su propio dogma. No pueden captar correctamente la realidad.Y aún así, son ellos quienes buscan la verdad. Sí realmente ironico, simplemente nuestra gloria, dado por cualquier misero cálculo, vea de dondé lo vea, tenía fecha de caducidad como sus existencias. Mi rey jamás me escucho, nisiquiera cuando me había aceptado ami mísma que estaba igual de enceguesida que él, era demasiado sobervio, y orgulloso, incluyendome, a diferencia de tí maestro. No fuimos tan nobles con nuestra propia gente. Aun me reprocho que podia haber actuado de otra manera, y hacer al tiempo valioso, pero ya no sé como desanclarme de aquel martirió. El descubrimiento es alegria, el entendimiento es control. Todos están buscando su propía felicidad, un día lo tienes todo y al otro no tienes nada, pero al final nunca sabes que obtendras de ambos caminos...

Las mejillas de la guerrera se encendieron de vergüenza y rabia hacia sí misma al recordar nuevamente lo sucedido aquel día, hacia tantísimo tiempo ya, y luego lo que había pasado hace un poco más de un año. Escapó de la fortaleza Saiyajins y las tropas de su padre, y casi cayó en la trampa del progénitor de su discípulo, quién envió a sus tropas, buscándola por todo el universo para darle muerte, la primera muerte presaguiada para su arma. Y ella enfrentarlo por haberlo llevado ala merced de las ordénes de esos torturadores que lo habían vuelto una maquina asesina, a esa estirpe poderosa de la que asemejaban de una manera caótica e inmoral, que tanto daño le habían hecho en su pasado, en su presente y en su futuro, representaban los engranajes de un mundo muerto y ahora representaban la futura condena de su pequeño díscípulo e el universo. Los encontraron enfrentandose juntos el uno al otro, tras varios meses de cazeria interplanetaria, y cuando lo hizo ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que estaba pasando ahora.

Se dejó manipular por sus emóciones, aún a merced de la vida de su verdadero padre. Nunca debía olvidar eso y el pacto que habian jurado hace más de séis años. Ella por primera vez, después de que la traicionaran infinidad de veces, después de haber reculado en la ausencia de sus hijos. Había sido buena con aquel último grano de bondad en su raza, y vida. Se habían aprovechado de su confianza cuando bajo la guardia creyendo que no habriá peligro alguno y se dispuso a permanecer al lado de su discípulo, apesar de que sabía las consecuencias que ello le traéria, fue imposible desprenderse de él y lo peligroso que era permanecer aliada a esa estupida pandilla interplanetaria, cuando había actuado con racionalidad nuevamente la habían traicionado... Salvo sus maestros, salvo el Gran patriarca, salvo el pequeño principé Vegeta como lo recordaba, quién hasta entonces sabriá que había muerto a manos de Freezer. Salvo los hijos que nunca vería. El mundo le había condenado y soló unos pocos se habían mostrado confiables aún cuando sabía que no se lo merecia. Si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente. Los Namekianos no le atacaron al encontrarla moribunda llegada en su estado a ese planeta, eran seres honestos y justos, aun en el respeto y casi temor de todos con los que había convivido en esos escasos días. Nadie le había atacado, ni pensaban hacerlo. Aunque la ocasión alarmante en la que se encontraban ante sus fuerzas lo requería. Y tenían en sus manos una única forma de ayudarla, su maestro la tenía, no lo habían amenazado, pués les había otorgado aquella inimaginable posibilidad en bandeja, solo restaba saber llevarla hasta que todo acabase, no planeaban matarle ni siquiera cuando estaba herida y débil. Habría sido tan fácil acabar con ella, pero solo le habrían salvado una vez más en ese mundo.

Y Hanasia estaba segura de algo, no había muerto por una buena razón y esa razón era tan evidente que no lo tuvo que pensar demasiado cuando la furia y frustración le domíno internamente por completo, inevitablemente cegadole ante la posibilidad de perder nuevamente una de las únicas razónes por la que se mantenía en ese mundo. Y había adquirido la inmortalidad para inmiscuirse en un asunto que no debía competirle, ante un gesto de bondad insignificante, incluso no teniendo más de todo ello, absurdamamente para vivír lo suficiente e intentar protegerle.

— ¿Entonces debo también desprenderme del afecto que tanto me he negado a aceptar maestro?. ¿No Debo sentir afécto ni odió por él recuerdo de aquellas personas que también e perdido?, ¿Nisiquiera por ustedes debería sentir un afecto de amistad o confianza? —No hubo respuesta del Namek. Se sintío el silencio reinar aquel ambiente tenso, Hanasia dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa socarrona un tanto avergonzada de sí misma, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse por lo dicho, en un carraspeo se giró, y volteo su rostro con expresión despectiva e altiva —Jump!. sabe si volviera unos años atras, nisiquiera se lo diria o le sugeriria ésto, pués ya estarian todos muertos—Le declaró, sarcastica sin despegar la vista del suelo. No había sido su intensión perder el control de sí misma de esa manera, pero no había mentido, y él Grán Patriarca sabía que tampocó lo había hecho.

Matar había sido el primer instinto nefasto que se había inculcado asu estirpe ante la sobrevivencia y diversidad de su especié, incluso ante la guerra, auque intentara rehuir aquella apelación, el indicío fatalista de su raza desdé que los primeros Saiyajins primitivos habían peleado ante los instintos que los regían e abocaban al propio genocidió de las razas que le hacian frente. Y repelian de todo el universo ante la sobrevivencia de su raza y el poder, rehuyendo finalmente todo lo que pudiera salirse del tramo de su existéncia como guerreros o perturbar su sola prioridad. Y eso Hanasia sí podía asegurarlo. Pero el Namek no se inmutó. Sus pardados arrugados se movieron en un gesto brusco e suspiró por el cansancio fisico y mental. Temblo ante el leve frió que se manifestaba en aquel paramétro y sostuvó su bastón con firmeza en ambas manos, sujetas de ambos lados de éste, sin levantarse y permaneciendo en su sitio de comfort, manteniendo su mirada en el paisaje.

—Esa ya no eres tú al completo, Hanasia, nuncá lo fuiste realmente, por que nunca dejaste que te dominara y lo sabes, escuchame muchacha, el afecto es como la luz del mediodía y no necesita la presencia del otro para manifestarse. La separación entre los seres también es ilusoria. Puesto que todo está unido en el universo. Por ello nuestros espíritus y sus espirítus, siempre estarán juntos muchacha, no importa la distancia en la que se encuentren ni esta vida, ni en la otra dejaran de estar con tigó—Le explicó el anciano sorprendiendose asi mismo, y comprobandose aleatoriamente que él no era impermeable ala emoción, por que se habia contagiado de la tristeza de su discípula y comprendia su sentimiento. Por que llegaría el día en que él, inevitablemente también terminaria su tarea en ese círculo de la vida, y una vez lejos sabría que también debería de esperar contemplando desdé otro mundo, la vida de sus hijos y todo lo que amaba de éste. Un sentimiento fraternal, que era tan claro para ambos, pero tan sutilmente inaccésibles para la otra.

Sentimientos que ella mísma rehuía, por que el dolor era demasiado después de tantos tormentos, y desepciones con las personas que apreciaba como asu familia, incluso las propias. Por ello había sido tan dificil todos esos años de aceptación, ante su propío orgullo y rencor a sabiendas, de que su compañero. Y sobre todo su primogénito, y él principe pero principalmente su protegído, a quienes creia encontrar muertos ante el mundo, le importaban hasta el limité de los absurdos estandarés de aprecío en su raza y el patético apégo, que se habia permitido manifestarse por sus camaradas en aquel planeta y por sobre todo, en el que se sacrificaria sin pensarlo dos veces por ellos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellos, pués lo único que habriá quedado de su familia y planeta, era la condena de una estirpe renegada y maldita, ahora envuelta en una figura tan angelical, que costaba créer que fuera un demonio homicida. Aún asi como había sido dificil no llegar a apreciarlo, había sido igual de dificil decidir entre su muerte o solo llevar a cabo su rescate.

Apreto los puños inconscientemente. Y le dirigió una mirada penetrante cargada de rencor y consternación, como nuncá lo habia hecho desdé que vió por primera vez asu maestro, reteniendo el impulso de salir volando de allí y destruirlo todo asu paso para descargar todo la furia que sentia. Pero su maestro no voltéo a mirarla.

—"No Grán Maéstro. ¡Grán patriarca!, ¡No puedo hacerlo!, "¡Debo marcharme de regreso ala Galaxia Sur!". ¿Crée que el tiempo cura todas las heridas?, ¿Crée que pueda y esté bién olvidar y solo dejar ir él pasado?, ¡No me joda!. ¿Debó realmente dejarlos ir?. ¿No debó vengarlos? y ¿Qué debo hacer por él?. Seria algo hipócrita juzgar asu suerte, y no dejarlo decidir quedarse ¡Con esos gilipoyas!, auque él quiera, ¡Pués no puedo hacerlo!. ¡Lo he prometido!, ¡Prometi protegerlo de todos esos cabrónes y Pronto tendre que volver y sera imposible temerle ala muerte!, ¡ahora más que ala bestia en el corazón del guerrero!, acaso, ¿Debó dejar que cumpla ese destino?. Por supuesto que no, no lo dejare, no miraré a otro lado... , si después de sacarlo de allí, él no quiere permancer conmigó y soló con la escoria de su padre, entonces lo dejare ir, pero no me permitire de ninguna manera, me mantendre de brazos cruzados si tengo la oportunidad de salvarlo. ¡No lo hare!. ¡No lo dejare morir!, ¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE ESO PASE!"... La conecxión telepática se rompio en un alarido departe de la guerrera. Y resiviendo soló el mutismo de su maestro quién reculaba en su verborrea, intentando mantenerse firme en su sagacidad observando como ella, Esplotó, la jovén figura frustrada, escolarizada y tensa en posición casi fetal de meditación. Sin poder concentrarse realmente tras los infinitos y téxtigos días en la tierra del antigúo Namek, téxtigos de su dolor y un pasado que le pesaba desdé lo más recondito de su alma. Temblaba deliveradamente y no podía dejar de mirar asu maestro con reproche.

Se dejo caer indiscutiblemente al completo de rodillas al suelo, hasta encogerse así misma, en una total muestra de vulnerabilidad, frustración pero sobre todo dolor, un dolor tan inmenso que ya estaba harta de sentirse esclava de esa emoción maldita, esclava de su poder. Apreto inminentemente los puños contra la tierra y dió un golpe casi caótico en el terreno, provocando que éste temblara y decalleran solo polvo de algunos entarimados de rocas. Su maestro ante su imprudencia permanecia inmutable esperando que desistiera por si sola de su cabreó.

—Cabrón de mierda...— Murmuro ella, por lo bajo, con tanta rabia destilada en sus ojos y dirigida no asu maestro, sinó al maldito que le impedia recuperar asu discípulo, y solo habér permanecido en vano bajo la emverbadura de aquel anciano infeliz durante años, de aquel Saiyajins, maldijo ciéntos de veces también asu discípulo por querer apartarse de su lado para quedarse con aquel bastardo demente, con aires de grandeza en el universo, alguién quién nisiquiera le tenía el suficiente apreció para sacrificar sus deséos, solo por proteger alguién que le apreciaba más que asu orgullo de guerrero, un orgullo que nunca tuvo, ni reació realmente, nisiquera era capáz de sentir culpa por no darle un futuro y vida mejor asu hijo, solo ante el despecho y el supuesto reinado que le sederia a el pequeño guerrero, por tomar y recuperar algo que quizás en un pasado lejano. Habriá llegado a ser absolutamente suyo, por que llegarian a ser los mas temidos en el universo.

Por que el Guerrero Saiyajins Legendario, era el ser más temido del universo.

Hipotéticamente Hanasia se preguntaba ¿Qué tan dispuesta también estaria ella a sacrificar por mantenerlo asu lado?. ¿Qué vida le ofreceria?. Cuando ella tampoco tenía la suya del todo claro. pero sobre todo, ¿Querria él, quedarse con ella?. Cuando su discípulo había tomado la descisión de llevar a cabo las ambiciones de su padre en contra de su antiguo Rey que ya no se encontraba en ese mundo para defender lo indefendible y sobre la cabeza de ese lagarto inféliz, que pensaba derrocar, el verdadero culpable de todos sus tormentos y el verdadero culpable de todo lo que le tendrían destinado y indulgado en el pasado de aquel crió. Gruño ante la incertidumbre y colera, nisiquiera podria asegurarse, poder aceptar y sobrellevarlo en lo que se habían convertido.

Hanasia dejo salir otra sonrísa hueca y socarróna. Se reía casi con cierto desquicio pregando en su rostro. su cuerpo se contraria cada vez más entregandose al desasociégo terrenal e interno de sus martiriós y prejuicios, impropios de ella, desdé hacia tanto tiempo. Se rascó la nuca como acostumbraba a hacer desdé que era una pequeña en pleno desarrollo militar en varios planetas, un gesto que desquiciaba asu antiguo compañero de grupo, el principé Vegeta. Futuro y último fallecido Rey de Vegeta-sei. Desdé que ambos eran unos criós, siempre sonriendo, incluso con desdén y él siempre gruñendole y atacandole de manera hostíl, siempre, pero en lugar de sentirse confiada y tranquila ante la nueva oportunidad de redimirse, ahora no sabía si debía hacerlo. Un leve suspiró fue emitido por el Namek, mientras observaba la postura tensa de su aprendíz, apunto de estallar por la impotencia y colera creciente. Se habían condenado a hecer dos almas Vengativas en el universo. Ambos tenían ese peso clavado en su pecho y estómago. Atravezandoles los intestinos, hasta el filo de su garganta absorviendolo todo, consumiendoles la vida, y sus desiciones, toda oportunidad de remediarse. Pero no se rendirían por que ambos eran conscientes de la verdad que les regía y es que ninguno sederia ante las responsabilidades, ninguno evadia lo que habían hecho en el pasado y lo que los convertia en el presente. No eran unos cobardes, por que tarde o temprano enfrentarian aquellos títanes del universo.

—Desgraciados... —Murmuró la guerrera nuevamente por lo bajo apretando la quijada.

Aunque la voz de Hanasia casi sonó empática en el incomprendido silencio que regía asu maestro, enrealidad no lo fue. La guerrera había recibido otro golpe duro en su vida, y aunque intentara asimilarlo por su bién, era definitivo que no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, auque se lo rogara y amenazara nuevamente, no en contra de la promesa asu madre de protegerlo, cuando ya había fallado en proteger al principé. No en contra de su orgulló por obligarla a marcharse. Nunca lo estaría porque no lo comprendía si solo ello los llevaba ala muerte y el genocidió de todo el universo. No, nunca comprenderia el corazón de su discípulo y por ello mísmo había fracasado como maestra. Pero si sabía que su corazón no resistiria perderlo. Y no resistiria fallar en el intento.

La muerte nunca había tenido significado para la Saiyajins, no realmente sinó había sido desde la muerte de su antiguo protector y su inmortalidad, solo era una barrera más de todo ello. No desdé la muerte de su familia y la extinción de su raza y planeta a manos de aquel pirata interplanetario, por el que entrenaba dia y noche sin descanso, para cobrar su venganza. Y se negaba a que la tuviera en la vida de el ultimo legado irremediablemente destructivo de su planeta. Tal vez, por ese sin sentido, se rió. Le salió tan natural como el parpadéar, y la situación de verdad le pareció divertida cuando no tenía nada de ello. El Namek miró a su alumna sin reconocerla.

—No lo creo. No tiene sentido, es un Saiyajins, no un demonio... él no va a quedarse allí en ese infierno, junto con ese cabrón y desde luego voy a sacarlo de ese lugar. Me da igual lo que diga maestro...

—Para de una vez Hanasia... —Le impusó su maestro con un tono de voz demandante, dejandola perpleja. El Namek Suspíró dirigiendole una mirada afable, pero lo que le estaba por reformular no era nada agradable de rebatirse— Yo se que le aprecias, pero también se que no te seria facíl sacrificar tus prióridades por ese crió. Y para serte franco se que dificilmente él, queria hacerlo por ti también. "Cuando el camino inseguro es, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar".—Alegó telepáticamente, e finalmente su maestro.

Hanasia mentiría si dijera que no estaba sorprendida, pero también lo haría si se mostrara especialmente nerviosa o, quizás, asustada. Su cuerpo había temblado cuando recordó la despedida y última imagen de su poderoso discípulo, en su primera etapa evólutiva de entrenamiento, desdé el periódo de su entrenamiento y misión frente a ella, con casi once años había alcanzado un nivel de poder mounstroso y ya había dado indicíos de ello al poco tiempo de nacer, algo que lo había condenado rotundamente. Pero eso no era lo que le había perturbado, almenos no había sido del todo ese día.

Sinó fué verlo descontrolado por la colera y tristeza "¿Implorandole que se marchara?", ¿Qué tomara una nave y huyera?", incluso lastimandole en el intento de apartarle de su lado y un indiscutible terror, que veria marcado en el recuerdo, el secreto y la verdad de sus ojós todos los dias de su vida, lo que había visto en aquella oscura e insipiente mirada, era lo que le mantenia con el impulso de volver a por él. El miedo irrefutable hacia su padre, incluso así mísmo y lo que podia provocar si llevaba a cabo aquella misión. Los encontraron en aquella misión auque lo disimulase ante la brutalidad y colera con la que se lo hizo saber, ella reconoció el miedo en su mirada aquella eternamente pasiva, que nunca olvidaria. Su boca se había secado y su corazón había latido como si formara parte de un grupo de animales escapando de su depredador, agitados, y desbocados huyendo ante lo inminente, sí su último discipulo era digno de temer, pero incluso ese niño, no el guerrero, era absurdamente digno de apreciarse y admirar.

Ese niño le traía tantos recuerdos amargos y podria decir felices de su pasado, que dificilmente se ubiera desprendido de él, si nó se lo ubiera rogado y atacado de tal manera, dejandola en un estado euforicó y casí moribunda, sin entender ante su orgullo sus verdaderas intensiones, en aquel entonces, antes de que supiera que su padre tenía planeado matarla, en aquella misión, una última misión que precisamente le había dado esa tareá a él pequeño crió por cumplir. Le había engañado, masacrado e noqueado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ello había sido una humillación muy grande para su orgullo herído desdé hacia mucho tiempo.

Matandola ante el miedo y orgulló de su padre.

Dificilmente diría que se lo ubiera permitido, pero también aún tras el instinto había sido dificil querer contraatacarlo, la guerrera se había quedado inmovil sin poder actuar. Sin estar presente la perturbadora imagen. De los rostros que ya no veria, de las personas que ya no veria, que el solo hecho de revivirlos le espantaba y también se le negaba. Representaba lo que más temía, pero también representaba todo lo contrario, el único apoyo que había tenido después de haberlo perdido todo, el único que le había conocido realmente y a el único, al que habriá tratado verdaderamente en nombre de todos ellos, como el hijo que había perdido. Ambos se balanceaban en desigual equilibrío sobre una balanza, porque de pronto, sin la furia desenfrenada de los guerreros Saiyajins que habían nacido destinados a hacer, sus sentimientos quedaban indefinidos y no del todo claros. ¿Él le odiaba? ¿Le había echado de menos?, ¿Le queria? o solo era su apego y compasión. ¿Le hacia sentirse humillado?. Tanto era su despreció, que habriá pretendido que huyera, sin mancharse las manos con su sangre. Considerandola alguién más y por mucho insignificante en su vida. Debía admitir que esa duda se le había cruzado por su mente más de lo que debería habersele permitido, pero no lo había descartado ni por un momento. ¿O sí? Dándolo por muerto o simplemente un traidor, había olvidado sus sentimientos por él, y ahora no recordaba a qué conclusión había llegado con ellos, si es que había alguna. Abrió la boca para contestarle asu maestro, pero volvió a cerrarla. Cuando se trataba de su discípulo siempre pasaba lo mismo, ante cualquier aspecto, critério o persona, podía defender al niño y discipulo con dientes y garras, pero nunca a el guerrero Saiyajins que era.

El padre del crió era débil, un Saiyajins de clase baja, ex camarada y subordinado de su difunto Rey, no era nada comparado con su discípulo o ella mísma, pero causaba algo en ese niño que en los demás dificilmente pasaria, en cuanto le hablaba, siempre le convencia y él siempre le complacia. Tenía sus manias para mantenerlo controlado, ella lo odiaba de manera instantánea, auque nunca habriá caido en sus mañas, ni por mucho lo creyera su camarada, nisiquiera en Vegeta-sei. Era un cabrón con aires de grandeza y lleno de resentimiento, casí completamente en desiguales con los suyos, en muchos aspectos y el hecho de haber caido como basura junto con su hijo ante el exilió, justificaba su odió incondicional hacia la familia real y Freezer, alos cuales servia en su momento, pero Hanasia nunca lo constrataria ante su venganza contra el lagarto y no lo habriá hecho por mucho que se ajustara ala vida de su dicípulo, incluso con su propía familia, en esa epóca, él, servia asu rey, dado desdé su facíl capacidad de formular tratados y manejo de la técnologia. Pero ella siempre le considero una rata rastrera, de esos que se deleitaban con soló una miníma muestra de desplante, ante los designíos de sus lideres, soló un maldito astuto que se había intercalado a base de engaños, que bién supo reformular ante la federación con la que se encontraban en guerra incluso ante el Lagarto de Freezer.

Hanasia siempre había podido pelear con él, desdé cualquier terreno o criterió, incluso en sus niveles de poder y experiencia en combate, donde relativamente lo superaba. Y eso lo había llevado al ultimo recurso de matarla al encontrarla peligrosa ala influencia y formación de su hijo. Por eso siempre cuando se trataba de su díscipulo y su madre o el mismo rey en el asunto. Siempre habían usado los puños y auque siempre podria anteponerse a la necesidad instructiva de su discipulo, nuncá podria incorporarse ala decisión por igual, en ambos Saiyajins, Hanasia por mucho que creyera que le apreciara y ella de igual manera. Sabía que si el guerrero hablaba con éste, lo manipularía a su antojo. Lo que finalmente había diezmado a su hijo de enfrentarle, pero a diferencia del crió, Hanasia no tenía ningún reparo de ponerlo en su lugar, cuando se le planteaba de manera amenzante o soló al pretenderla como una esclava más. Aquellas disputas, siempré terminaban de mal en peor y ello habría ido desquebrajando su relación, sin relación con su discípulo.

La eterna guerrera cogió aire. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Bastaría una conversación y una sola palabra en contra para que su maestro intentara sin discutir, auque se lo imponga, que desistiera de llevar a cabo ese viaje, que no hiciera algo tan estupido, que esperara más tiempo, que concluyera con su entrenamiento y aguardara el momento, solo esperar, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a esperar y dar y sobre todo hacer por nadié en ese mundo. Pero entonces Hanasia recabó en su error... y se rió.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Era una guerrera adulta, plena en aquella figura eternamente joven, ya no era una sirvienta de la casa Real, su planeta no existia, y dificilmente influiria en la discíplina de combate de su maestro, cuando practicamente ponían en criterió su propia vida, y lo que hiciera con ella, la apreciaba lo suficiente para poder morir por ambas virtudes. No necesitaba al completo su opinión, no necesitaba la opinión de nadié, por cuales buenas o malas sean sus intensiones, para que guiara sus pasos. Había vivido sola y andado aún por el infierno sola, incluso regresado de la muerte sin haber muerto realmente sinó había sido en vida cuando todo sucedió. Había aprendido una gran lección el día que se dejó dominar por su parte instintiva y destrozó por completo la compasión que le regía por aquellos que ya no estaban, aplacando la omnipotente figura de su supuesto padre, el mismo que la había abandonado y seguia con aquel canalla en su bando, no lo asesinó, le dió una paliza en nombre suyo y de la madre que nunca conoció pero. Se sintió bien, libre. Quizás aquella imposición no había durado mucho tras haberle dado su merecido, pero apenas había pensado en ello y en tantas otras cosas que rondaban su mente desde entonces... y ya no estaria absolutamente sola. Aunque no estuvieran allí con ella. Su familia estaría esperándola en el otro mundo y si es que existiá, tal vez en el infierno, tal vez incluso buscar a su hijo, su primogénito en el cielo, por que no había vivido lo suficiente para ser juzgado, por crimenes que nunca cometió en su corta vida, una que ella le había entregado y ellos le habían arrebatado, como todos los asesinos de su raza, ante los supuestos dioses, pero de cualquier manera, estarían y ella destrozaria las puerts del mas allá por encontrarlos. Solo cuando todo acabacé.

En cuanto acabara con las organizaciones, con ellos, con los demonios del frió, cuando se vengara y pagara su deuda, suya y de su raza, con el mundo y toda la amenaza desapareciera, estarían y ella podría decidir si prefería seguir sola, o darle una oportunidad a la vida. El futuro quedaba abierto para eso. Pero para disfrutar de él, Freezer tenía que morir, o eso creia ella. Pero después de eso definitivamente no tenía muchas razónes para querer seguir en el mundo de los vivos, y mucho menos lo tendria ante la eternidad que viviria de alli, hasta que el convenio se acabáce.

O eso es lo qué ella creia...

Desgraciadamente, sabía muy bién que se equivocaba, por que el destino nuevamente le jugaba en contra, pero esta vez no sabía hasta que punto no era otra oportunidad de remediarlo. Lo único que le restaba era recuperarlo, debía volver pronto y eso seguró que lo haria, por que ya se había prendido de aquel crió y sabía que le necesitaba. ¿O quizas era ella quién lo hacia?. Viera de dondé lo viera, de algo podia estar segura, la mujer en cuestión por primera vez en su vida, después de mucho tiempo, y las perdidas de su pasado, estaba dispuesta hacerse cargo de otra vida y dar la suya en el intento.

Su maestro ante el silencio, tardo en contestarle severamente unos segundos.

—No te mentire muchacha. Realmente no siémpre el tiempo consigue hacernos olvidar en el presente el dolor del pasado, pero es cierto que es posible solo para el destino de la gente afable. La venganza es un eterno camino de odió, para aquellos que no son llamados guerreros nobles. Y Solo puede y logra consumirles por completo incluso destruirnos en el intento de escapar cuando ya se es demasiado tarde. Ello sólo es inevitable si es sustituible por él amor y la felicidad, tener ello también es una forma de vengarse. Pero Hanasia, te lo diré muchacha, si has perdido tú capacidad de amar es como nunca haber vivido y nunca lograras vivir. O conseguir la páz y la calma de la bestiá hasta la muerte, nisiquiera después de ello permanecerias en paz, muerte que ya no vendra ati por un largo camino en la imortalidad. Qué nuestro diós te a consedido hasta el final de un convenio. Tú eres una Saiyajins. Y si tienes una misión en este mundo de la cuál nuncá, has podido tomar el control... —Continuó el Namek elevandose con dificultad de pié dirigiendole una mirada afable— Entonces... Quizas, No esta en tus manos y la mano de tu Maestro o la gente que consideras aliados de tu confianza, hacer que cumplas con ella. Solo el guiarte y esperarte para que la bestia no te destruya y consuma por completo.

Hanasia le dedicó una mirada calculadora, como intentando descifrar algo más, en esas palabras. Pero al no recular en alguna posibilidad de descarte, entonces prosigió cada vez más intrigada.

—¿De qué ésta hablando exactamente, maestro?—Soltó con una expresión casí gélida en su rostro. Pero no hubo respuesta del Namek simplemente éste se dirigió cerca de la cascada que se encontraba a escasos metros de su posición sin mirarla. Hanasia aún perpléja, al reaccionar le siguió, por que confiaba lo suficiente en él, como para no cuestionar parte de su camino y su palabra auque no se ajustara a sus demandas constantemente.

Una espesa niebla, sofocante como humo comenzaba a fomentarse en el aire, producto quizas del vapor destilante de los volcanes subterranéos, pero ella no se detuvo al perscatarse de que se le haria muy dificil encontrarlo, si perdia de vista su paradero, hasta que lo vió detenerse aun extremo de éste y ella le imíto, algo modesta ante su discusión pero seguiria siendo su maestro, le admiraba soló por su entereza ante una guerrera Saiyajins, incluso ella se admitía así misma que podia ser algo agotador su comportamiento, y irrespetuoso ante un pobre señor mayor, por muy guerrero y mago que fuera, se situo cerca de su posición, casí en el borde del abismo que les rodeaba hasta la cascada. Hanasia se detuvo petrificada al escuchar y sentir un reboté casí cosmico en su mente, su maestro le hablaba telepáticamente.

"Un misterio infinito la Fuerza es. Mucho por aprender aún te queda Hanasia, es una lastimá que quieras marcharte tan pronto y no seguir con tu entrenamiento". Le dijo telepáticamente, sonaba más aun decir que un repoche, pués e mismo sabía que ese entrenamiento no funcionaria con la cabez de su aprendiz perdida en otra parte. Hanasia le miró y se rió con irónia. Pero no se opusó cuando vió como se acercaba asu posición.

Después de eso último no se atrevia a cuestionarlo, pero de algo ambos estaban seguros, se mentirián rotundamente, sobre todo sí su maestro confiara en que no se iría, ese viaje no había sido la escusa para convencerla, nadie podria obligarla a cambiar, ella debia decidir hacerlo. El cambio solia ocurrir cuando las personas enfrentaban una verdad incuestionable, en el caso de su discípula, lo que le advergaria no seria nada facíl de asimilar, pero esa no había sido su intención, si no para entenderla, que le dijera la verdad y confiara en él, ahora sabía lo que verdaderamente le acomplejaba. Estaba dispuesto a darle esa llave, al igual de que no se arrepentia por haberle consedido la inmortalidad, auque quizás ella misma, lo hariá en los casí eternos años de vida, que le quedarian por delante. De entre todas las criaturas del mundo, sólo los Saiyajins créian que los seres vivos se mueven con el tiempo hacia atrás. Si el pasado es visible y el futuro les queda oculto, según la guerrera, eso significaba que ivan mirando en la dirección equivocada. Todo lo que vive, aseguran, avanza de espaldas por la vida. Para el Namek. Se trataba de una idea muy interesante, si consideraba que se les había ocurrido a una raza cuyos miembros se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo golpeándose unos a otros por simple diversión y orgullo. Al fín y al cabo, sus priorídades no tenían limité de tiempo, o las llevaban a cabo y morian como guerreros de honor, en el intento de la batalla o simplemente vivían ala par de una desdicha, que al final su sola impotencia y frustración, les llevaba al deseo irrefutable de destruir mundos, algo parecido le pasaba a cierta deidad neutral fatalista del séptimo universo, que bién conocia en el llamado pantéon divíno del otro mundo, pero no podía juzgar, terrenalmente alos dioses, quizás soló cuando su tiémpo en aquel círculo de la vida le consediera nuevamente un lugar en un paro alto de la creacíón de mundos, y poder proteger desdé allí el propío y del que alguna vez perteneció. Hanasia giró su rostro hacia el paraje con ua expresión casí serena, internamente desacomplejada y decidída.

—Sabe, que de todas maneras lo haré ¿Verdad?.—Le dijo ella al fín, sin dirigirle la mirada. El Namek se dirigió asu discípula con igual enfasis, en sí imperturbable.

— Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes.—repuso él con severidad, un tanto nerviosó por poder provocar una nueva rabieta de la Saiyajins. Sintiéndose un poco ofendida y molesta, pero sonriendó con cierta irónia, Hanasia entornó la mirada tras las oscuras pestañas.

—En enémigo no sera facíl de derrotar, pero haré lo posible por sacarlo de ese lugar...

—Fluye alrededor de tu rival. A diferencia de tí, y tus enemigos, ellos no son inmortales, incluyendome, por ello tú no tienes por que temerle ala muerte.—Le cortó visiblemente aplacado por la insertidumbre que bién intentó disimular, y no influír demasiado en su decisión. Que Hanasia sabía que se había vuelto parte de su destino. Lo escrutó algo perpléja, pero era evidente a que se debía todo aquello, sin embargo era algo que a simple vista era visible, como los años que habían atravezado por aquella alma noble y sabía.

—¿No eres inmortal maestro?— le culminó Hanasia con cierta perpléjidad finjida, dibujada en su rostro— ¿Por qué nunca se lo pidió asu Dios?—Le preguntó curiosa.

El Namek suspiró, de cansancio, la fatiga del viaje volvia hacer pequeños estragos en su cuerpo ya bastante avanzado en años, incluso siglos. La estupidez real de los jovenes siempre vence a la inteligencia artificial que se pueda focalizar en el universo y la supuesta evolución de las especiés en el tramo universal a costa de su mirada el mundo desevolucionaba con cada, nuevo amanecer en el mundo que le rodeaba. Pero eso no queria decir que no aprendieran nada de ellas, o de si mismos, sin embargo, el mago en cuestión no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado, solo bastaba la tierna imagen de sus hijos e nietos y la gente que le rodeaba incluso su misma discipula, para decir lo que realmente era definitivo en la vida, lo único que le habria dado un sentido que perdudaria hasta después de la muerte, junto con su alma y el legado junto con su familia.

—"Si uno nunca se apega a las personas ni a los deseos... tu corazón nunca se romperá. ¿Pero entonces... se vive realmente?. Prefiero vivir, envejecer para morir siendo un ser mortal... que quiso compartir y querer toda la vida que le rodea... que ser un Namek libre de su propia muerte".—Le culminó telepáticamente. Ella sonrió levemente, su mirada detonaba cierta emoción que el Namek no supo asimilar aún, aun después de mucho tiémpo, se le haría demasiado complejo su entusiasmo por enterrarse en la guerra, pero sabía ante su causa que no soló esa era su escusa y por ello mismo una grán parte de sí, sintió cierto orgullo modesto que intento rehuir dentro de sí. La expresión del rostro de Hanasia cambió rotundamente, pero no despegó la vísta del horizonte.

—Maestro... Una Grán parte que amo de ese pequeño guerrero, está muriendo en otro mundo, lejos de aqui. Necesito ir a por él y necesitó libre ese control de mi poder.

—¿Y por qué tengo que dártelo?—Aunque la faz implacable y de sabiduría permaneció inexorable, sus largas antenas se movieron en un gesto sobre si mismas que delató cierto interés: Irremediablemente ésto no había pasado desapercibido por la Saiyajins, por ello mismo no se inmutó, al perscatarse de que había podido reconocerse así misma que habían muchas reacciones evidentes en él, que podría analizar ante su verborrea algo ciníca, con clara intensión de hacerla desertar o quizás no, no lo sabía, lo que estaba por hecho para Hanasia, es que no podía estar hablando encerió, se lo había predicho tantas veces que de verdad parecía una broma de esas sutilmente pesadas. Admitirselo no le había gustado del todo, auque internamente, asu solo carácter, le gustaba y divertia mantener el control de la situación, auque no se perscatara de las verdaderas intensiones de su maestro ante sus enseñanzas, almenos no del todo. Y por ello mismó no reculó en sus palabras solo fué firme al resivir cierto asentamiento, de aquel canal mental, que tenian extablecido desdé hacia más de un año.

—Por que le di una razón para creer en mí—declaró Hanasia con una dureza desafiante y firmeza en la voz que dificilmente paso por alto ante el Namek, claro que al saber de por sí, lo que ese tono declaraba, era simple decisión, no le estaba amenazando. Pero sí declarando que sus intensiones diplomaticas podrían cambiar de postura ante una negativa, por la simple razón de que una Saiyajins orgullosa e decidida. También tenía sus limites una vez que tenía asu presa no la soltaba, dificilmente diría que seria de igual forma cuando se aseguraba ante un único interes y era evidente que haria lo posible por cumplir aquella prióridad, fué por ello que el Namek le sonrió con prepotencia sin aplacarse, aún no.

—¿Salvaras con ese poder, la vida de tu amigo a cambio de sacrificar tu vida?. Una oferta muy razonable para ese otro Saiyajins gobernante. Pero ese niño, realmente ... ¿Es un buen amigo?—Durante unos segundos, Hanasia dudó. Sus pupilas se estrecharon y sus ojos se vieron más sumisos, pero enseguida su temple frío fue recuperándose por el desdén, auque intentó mantenerse fria.

—Y un buen discípulo, un talentoso guerrero Saiyajins y un futuro hombre de honor.—respondió Hanasia con calma.

—El hombre que honra a su maestre sea cual fuera, se honra a sí mismo...

El aire caliente de esa montaña y valle azotó el pelo de la guerrera y la ropa de ambos. El Grán Patriarca anduvo hacia Hanasia con pasos lentos y silenciosos apoyado por su bastón, lo que su enormé contéxtura le permitia moverse y su mano se extendió hasta rozar, el largo pelo alborotado de la guerrera y luego le posó por completo la mano sobre su cabeza, pero se detuvo cuando Hanasia habló telepáticamente.

"¿Funsionara?, no me provocara algúna complicación o alteración en mi técnica ¿Verdad maestro?"

"No creo verdaderamente que tengas miedo de que algo de ello te afectara, pero sientó tu angustia y tu confusión, por ello te reiteró Hanasia que nada malo puede sucederte ahora, auque posiblemente tengas razón y hayas reencarnado de una doncella fragil en vidas pasadas..."... Se burló el Namek ante su reacción.

"Tal vez mi maestro olvido las virtudes del Junco, ¿No lo creé?"... Agregó sonriendo un poco más tranquila...

"Concentrate"... alegó nuevamente su maestro.

En ese momento un circulo se projecto sobre suelo por sus alrededores encontrandose ambos en el medió de todo aquello.

Los dos cerraron los ojos, y abrieon la mente y el corazón, para resivir mutuamente ambas energías espirituales. Durante varios minutos permanecieron así. La fuerza era tan fuerte que podían sentír vibraciones en la piel.

"Tal vez eres más fuerte de lo que crees Hanasia pero... ¿Aun asi quieres que lo haga?".

Hanasia asintió sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras las yemas de los dedos de su maestro, brillaban con su Kí, pero sutilmente su aura no sé asemejaba ala energía utilizada por su fuerza espirítual, si no una reserva opuesta a todo ello, que no supo describirse o reconocerse así misma, pero se sintió enternecedora, como sí no fuera parte de su cuerpo por unos breves instantes, perdiendo la sincronización de su cuerpo de improviso, quedando paralízada, la fuerza atravesó sus sienes, no le dolió, pero la sintió hasta su pecho, atrevezando su espína irremediablemente hasta su cabeza, y golpeó sus recuerdos de los últimos meses en su Planeta inclusó, antes de haber llegado al Namek. Momentos después éste retiro su mano. Hanasia no síntió nada más, pero pronto su mirada yació llevada asu maestro por la perpléjidad, hasta que una enormé fuerza indescriptible se difulminó de su cuerpo con insistencia y una enormé rafaga de Kí se extendió involuntariamente por todo el parámetro de las cuevas, provocando que el polvo incipiente como el viento, se elevara en el aire y temblaran levemente las simas de todo el valle, su maestro la observó inmutable ante su parábola fisica. Devolviendo su mirada serena en el paisaje del antiguo reino del Dragón.

Ninguno de los dos dijó algo a ese destellante y colosal enigma, casí astral para Hanasia, y tampoco hubo ningún pensamiento enfundado realmente al respecto, ninguna duda. Lo tenían asumido, por fín lo había obtenído en buena ley, y no suponía una gran carga, si lograba mantenerlo en control que era lo que pretendia y seguramente conseguiria en poco tiempo. Al fín y al cabo, era una fuerza e meta digna y esperada, que almenos para ambos lo fuera, por que la única forma en la que la guerrera pretendia morir y abandonar ese mundo; era deshecha de orgullo durante una batalla, auque ésta no sean las únicas razonés que habían influido en su descisión, cuando su maestro se lo pregunto, no lo pensó demasiado por que perdia demasiado tiempo pensando y dudando, algo que no disponia del todo ante sus obligaciones y deudas.

Hanasia se extendió e flexiono sus musculos con finjido altruismo. Se figuro en sus manos, y demas extremidades de su cuerpo concentrandose aleatoriamente en el cambió interno y fisico. Empezó a sentir el interior de su cuerpo revolviéndose con una cautela indetectable y admirable, casi deshaciéndose de dentro hacia afuera por la energía que buscaba salir desesperadamente, disparada como una lluvia de esteróides en un tramo descolocado de cualquier equilibrió en el espació, pero sesando en una lucha interna por el control absolutó continuamente, definitivamente ese era un buen cambió, lo que restaba era aprender a controlarlo y ya había caído en cuenta que su entrenamiento con el Grán Patriarca había influido, e tomado frutos en su control del Kí. Ya había vivido eso, luego de sobrevivir otras batallas alo largo de su formación, incluso mucho antes, por eso se le hizo tan familiar aquella sensación. No dolía, pero la impresión era grande, como si el alma se escapara del cuerpo. La transformación que había adquirido, había sobrepasado de su nivel actual, por última vez haciendo un esfuerzo bárbaro, empezó a estabilizar su poder y bloquearlo correctamente, como una bomba a punto de estallar y al solo segundo de desactivar, logro mantenerse estable.

—Lamento sí la técnica pisiquica, fué algo brusca Hanasia, posiblemente en vidas anteriores fuí un cruel guerrero—Dijo su maestro en tono de disculpa y consiliador, que ella sintió absurdo e un tanto insultante, pués no había sentido nada de que exagerar, no para una Saiyajins, auque quizás lo peor vendría después, cuando tuviera que entrenar nuevamente para acostumbrarse a ese nuevo despertar de poderes.

—No exagere quiere.—Replicó Hanasia con desdén— Posiblemente en muchas vidas anteriores, fuí una frágil doncella, pero ahora e reencarnado como la guerrera Saiyajins más letal del universo maestro, auque admitó que quizas, sienta un poco de incertidumbre—Alegó burlona pero molesta con sigo misma. Su maestro la escrutó un tanto en desacuerdo, auque sabía de antemano que ello solo queria decír que se encontraba bién, pero aún algo asustada auque intentase disimularlo ante su orgulló de guerrera. Auque él no lo haya dudado en ningún momento.

—Tal vez solo cuando te encuentres con la batalla, sería conveniente que no trates del todo, dominar tu cuerpo y poder con la mente, debes ser como eres, una Saiyajins, puro instinto y determinación—Sugirió el Namek.

—Talvez, nunca sere tan sabía como mi honorable maestro—Dijo ella algo ida por las reacciones fatidicas que provenian de su cuerpo, sintió un leve entumecimiento e ardor en la pierna izquierda, la espína dorsal de su espalda en dondé se cubria de una piel lisa e resistente a cualquier ataque, también yacian los tatuajes delfonianos, auque le había dado a racionalizarlo todo debído, solo quizas ala postura que tomaba constantemente por la meditación. Cierta incomidad enfundada por la postura inquisitiva de su maestro se impuso así misma por querer agradecerle aquel despertar que sería necesario para su misión, pero el orgulló estaba tomando grán parte allí mismo, y le costaba decirlo realmente ya que nuncá había tenido esa necesidad en su vida.

—Maestro, yo...

—Dicen que el maestro y su aprendíz, que caminan juntos, compartirán sus destinos, hasta que sus caminos se separen.—Le cortó él observando el paraje menor de las cascadas. Dejandola perpléja pero asumiendo aquellas palabras con mayor impetú.

Hanasia enbozó una leve sonrísa consiliadora, sin dejar de observar la postura de su maestro, para no olvidar el recuerdo de aquel alma sabía y protectora, más para sí que para su maestro en sí, pero aún así, hubo algo que no se reservo en decirle.

—Jamás te olvidaré, amigo...

El Namek sonrió con cierta emoción y felicidad interna, pero ello, no lo hizó olvidarse de su tristeza.

—Supongo que eso significa ser realmente inmortal. Tú misma liberaste ese poder. Ahora ve, y libérate a ti misma Hanasia. Pero mientras tanto... —Alegó el Namek ante su deleíte—intenta encontrarte atí misma, en una última meditación, tal vez no seria malo que aprovechéis un momento sola en estas tierras, pueden aportar grán serenidad para tu entrenamiento.—Le sugirió, ante la mirada inquisitiva de su alumna, pero ésta no le reprocho nada, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa irónica, por un acto refléjo le extendió el puño para darle un último adios, por que sabía que no le volveria a ver. Después de mucho tiempo o quizás ya nunca, y no pretendía comunicarse en un tramo astral, con él desdé otro punto del univérso, pués no sabía hasta que limité ese conveñió podria alterar su capacidad telepática o ariesgar la posibilídad de una intervención e invasión de sus recuerdos por otro de sus enemigos, con esa capacidad desarrollada, aún no conocia sus limites, si es que los había para una Saiyajins, los estaría exponiéndo y lo que Hanasia menos pretendía era que se supiera de ese lugar. Éste sonrió con igual enfasís y correspondio al rito ancestral de gloria, confianza y agradecimiento, que supuestamente se llevaba a cabo en su antiguo planeta Vegea-sei sin más reproches.

Luego de esó, y un asentamiento de ambas partes, su maestro dió la vuelta y comenzó a levitar nuevamente hasta la salída de las cuevas, por dondé habían llegado, a sabiendas de que alguién, una presencia conocida por ambos, le estaba esperando a escasos metros de allí, observandolos atentamente como si no ubiera un mañana, con las mismas dudas que le advergarian en su mente desdé ese día, por el resto de sus vidas. El Namek sonrió levemente al perscatarse de su presencia, oculta bajo tras las rocas en las cuevas y infundó una coneccíón que no tardo mucho en conciliarse desdé su canal telepático.

—"Nail, ¿Aqué le temes hijo?, su espiritú de pelea y voluntad es fuerte, y no debemos inmiscuirnos más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho con ésto—... al no resivír respuesta de su guardíán, pero al perscatarse de aquello que le acomplejaba ante su aura agregó..." La tormenta arranca del suelo al fornido roble, pero no al junco por que éste se doble, no calcules su fuerza si no sus débilidades, y la del enemigo"...—Concluyó severo antes de alcanzar e pisar terreno nuevamente sobre las cuevas. Manteniendose unos instantes con la vista clavada en la oscuridad de sus fauses, difuminando su presencia, y la figura omnípotente de su díscípulo y guardían, encaminarse reservadamente sobre las cuevas, fuera incluso del paramétro de visión de la Guerrera.

"Tal vez ellos no tengan tantas débilidades"... Alegó Nail telepáticamente asumiendo su preocupación ante su maestro. Razonar aquello le parecia algo imposible con su díscípula, pués eran tan tozuda que no valdria volver a intentar sacarla de sus prioridades, no era algo que se olvidara facíl, pero aveces ese era el caminó dificil que muchos debian tomar para darse cuenta que quizas aveces lo definitivo y lo mas sencillo era lo mas correcto, auqué el sufrimiento nunca sería en vano.

"Sus fuerzas también son su débilidad, por ello ella debe saber usarla en contra de aquellas fuerzas destructivas"...

* * *

[...]

* * *

Hanasia le observó marcharse con igual impetu, y un fingidó desdén, meditaria su última reseña, antes de poder marcharse, conocía el camíno de vuelta. Ya disponia de su nave desde hacia meses atras, en las que puso todo de sí para repararla gracias a su ayuda. Pero pronto una última conección fué predicha por su maestro seguido de su desplante, dejandola con la personificación de la perpléjidad clavada en sus pupilas, hasta verle desaparecer por la oscuridad de la cismera dentro de las cuevas que daban el camino devuelta ala salida, al terminar de oírlo, frunció el entrecejo y apreto un puño y la quijada con incertidumbre, bajo su mirada inquisitiva. Aquello había sido como un valdazo de agua friá, limpiando y derruyendo ante costras y piquetes de hielo asu solo filó incrustadas en su garganta, contrayendo y sumergiendo la sangre en sus pulmones dificultandole la respiración, desesperando ante cualquier posibilidad de esperanza, por que definitivamente su maestro habiá dado el incapié junto ala disputa interna en la que se asemejaba con su pasado, ante lo definitivo y inexorable, palabras tan ciertas como la sola existencia de su estirpe legendaria y las recordaría siempre incluso haría hasta lo inimaginable para evitarlo...

"Hanasia... La fortaleza de aquellos llamados guerreros/as, fluye de la Fuerza de su alma. Pero cuidado con el lado maligno: Ira, temor, agresión; de la Fuerza del otro bando. Fácil fluyen rápidos al unirse en el combate. Si una vez más tomás el sendero del lado equivocado para siempre éste dominará tu destino. Te consumirá, al igual que lo hara con tú aprendíz."**.**

Se postro y cruzó de piernas en el suelo rocoso, al lado de la casacada que se encontraba a varios metros de allí, en la eterna, serena posición del loto, ida en el centro, que predisponia para su entrenamiento y indiscutiblemente preparada para lo que el destino le deparé, pués hace mucho que éste había dejado de sorprenderle o eso es lo que ella érroneamente esperaba de sí...

* * *

(...)

* * *

Años atras, antes de que todo pasara. Tras la inmadurez y la ingenuidad, antes de haber perdido cualquier muestra de racionalidad y cordura en aquellos otros años perturbadores, ubiera dicho que ello era séguro. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que tan equivocada estaba, al querer proteger álgo que realmente nuncá quizó ser protegído, y soló ser de quién debían protegerse. Pués ella nuncá encontraria páz, no podia venerar ni atesorar las palabras de su maestro. Por que la venganza y el rechazo no dejaban que el odió se marche, nuncá pudo realmente difulminarlo de su corazón, abocando a la gente que apreciaba en un mismó canal filosó. Así como lo peculiar siempre puede serlo, asi inolvidable, también lo son las puñaladas que la vida nos indulgen.

El peso de aquel Dios de los sueños jamás lo habia tolerado. No le hacia gracia ser vencida por alguién a quién no podia enfrentar y vér. Con los años aquel deseo fatalista, guardado y de venganza se retenia. La razón ante tanta opresión de si misma, era simple y no habián sido sus maestros quienés le sedieron esa respuesta, ese era su hijo.

Por él, lo habia cambiado todo, o almenos intentado todo para cambiar aún tramo diferente de sus vidas que acabo siendo imposible. Y sin embargo jamás se olvidaria de aquel rostro que jamás conoció y no recuperó en la desdicha de su alma. Pero aquel con él, que se fué con su honor, un honor que no queria recuperar. Y solo añoraba recuperarlo a él, pero para su desgracia no podia ni debia hacerlo. Todas sus experiencias hacia su hijo se cristalizaron en la experiencia: del combate, y la muerte, el amor maternal y orgullo hacia su hijo era infiníto he incomprensible para las cenizas retrogradas de su raza.

El destino y la vida realmente eran crueles para las almas solitarias y malditas. Pero una sola herida puede permanecer en la inmortalidad tan abierta que nada puede sustraer la escéncia maligna y el veneno de un corazón insénsato y dividido. Entregando asu instinto, ante lo subconsciente de nuestra propia verdad, ante la bondad y debilidad, para quién no conoció el rostro del alma que le entrego vida asu primer sentido de existencia. Y La convirtió en estado quizás eufórico que siempre debió ser de satisfacción y seguridad para los hijos del hombre Saiyajins. Ese estado narcisista quizás para los Saiyajins que lo fueron ante un ejercito involatil y desconocido, ante el universo entero, no para el comienzo de un camino mejor. Pero el tiempo es una droga, en cantidades excesivas, mata todo lo bueno de nosotros, cuando menos le esperas.

Lo que descubriria años después es que el caminó del guerrero Saiyajins y la guerrera Saiyajins, nunca era del todo mejor y cuanto menos cargado de felicidad. Solo eran mejores ante el sacrifició al que se abocaban, por cada batalla ganada en esa vida y ante el sacrifició y decisión por lo que abandonaron, olvidaron, el deshonor´para redimirse de una vida en donde la Stirpe mas poderosa del universo y los guerreros eternamente ambrientos de una insaciable sed de sangre, lucha y poder. Quedaran reducidas, como las cicátrices del universo, aún ante una insignificante vida de paz y combate con el mundo y la realidad que escogiéron.

El legado de una estirpe abocada ala destrucción de sus propios deseos y sueños pero sobre todo en donde no existiera visión alguna mas que preservar su verdadera misión en ese mundo. En donde el legado de un gran poder como el de su sangre conllevara una Grán responsabilidad entre la vida y la muerte.

Cerro la realidad de su consciencia para entrar aun mundo en dondé no habia sueños, solo recuerdos, páginas de una vida de pesadilla triunfo y con ellas más, más desgracias...

* * *

(...)

* * *

_**(Flash Back dreams**__, Hanasia después de la victoria contra los Tsufurujins año 731 Misión Planeta "Delfos Athlas". Periodo de Guerra primera parte)._

_(6 De Enero, del año 731, Vegeta-sei hora local)._

* * *

Habían pasado más de diez años desdé la ejecutada guerra contra los Tsufurujins que finiquito ante su Victoria en el 730, después de casi ocho años de guerra que parecián perturbadores y interminables para ambas razas. Los heridos Saiyajins habián sido escasos, a diferencia de los siglos de antaño, al igual que los sobrevivientes Tsufurujins, ya que la raza ciéntifica humanoide, y momentanéamente fuerte, había sido completamente exterminada para dar lugar ala nueva y futura generación desdé entonces conocidos como los guerreros mercénarios Saiyajins, los otros Piratas espaciales, la otra cara del infierno. O almenos eso pensaban ante una ciudad y civilización ciéntifica, con la que habián contado y esclavizado ala mitad de su población por centurias. Ahora destruida por su osadía y traición, dejandolos con mucho trabajo por delante. Como el también evitar la expansión y dominió de los rectilianos, u otros aliénigenas humanóides, hibrídos mutantes de todas razas. Aquellas razas guerreras con poder considerable que ahora servian al clán de los demonios de frió, el clán Cold.

* * *

[...]

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Notas Finales de Autor: **¡Hola denuevo!, hasta aquí ésta primera parte, (*o*) ¿Qué pasara allí? Ya se que parecé mucho, y cargado de Spoliers pero no, "equivodos/as", ésto es solo el comienzo, aún nos queda un largo camino. Si os ha gustado pronto subiré la segunda y última parte de éste capítulo auque prontamente debería advertirles que deberan ser pacientes con las actualizaciones.

Esto fué; "Una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball de **Akira Toriyama y Dragon Ball "Multiverse". **La novela de "**Vegetto" **y El Fanacomics/Dojinshi de **Salagir y El especial de " La Rebelión de los Saiyajins", "Hanasia", **Personaje canónico de Salagir. Perdón por las fans de Gine, aqui todavía no apareció, (Ya me han retado por que ya ponen como asegurado que con éste capítulo Hanasia es la madre de kakarotto...mmmmmh no se ya veremos que pasa, no Spolier, me quedo chitón con éste tema... almenos por ahora.

Que mal educado que soy disculpen si eso molesto a alguién. Me presento, podéis llamarmé Ackman. Éste es el primer fanfic que publico. Algúnos me conócen en comentarios anteriores, en varios fics de esta página y otras, como otro "Usuario", antes de haber abiérto esta cuenta en Fanfiction. net. (Tranquilos/as nunca insulto a nadié, si comentó, siempre lo hago con respeto). Lamento la Ortografía no corregí como debía. Y si no entendéis algunas partes y la cronológia, conforme al mundo de Dragon ball de Toriyama o el mismo Salagir. (Historia, inspirada en su novela y el "fanacomics", "Dojinshi", pero no hay tantas referencias comparativas, ni **"Spoliers", **nada de lo que se ve aquí, aparece por definitivo en la novela. O el (Dojinshi, esépto algunos personajes, pero su caracterización, no es especifica ni al completo a los originales de **Salagir, **o por lo menos por ahora jaja ¡Bromita!, estan ante mi interpretación y impresión de algunos de los personajes Ocs de ***Salagir*,** al respecto para la trama y si tienen sus dudas responderé a ellas. Éste relató quedara como una dedicatoria cuando éste a fines de reéditarlo, y quedara como insignificante en comparación de futuros **fanfic y Dojinshi de Salagir **o del mismo Akira Toriyama, quién sabe que nos preparen a futuro, pero lo escribó por gusto, sin fines de lucró, y sí observan algún desajuste o falta de Oracionés y dialógos que se cortan, minimamente se dan por la página, ya me ha pasado).

Relató General. Angustia, Ciencia fic, Humor, Family, Gore, Romance, Aventura, Universos alternativos, (**_Side-Story_** ), etc"... Pero no tanto Romance, sory, aveces soy cursi, pero no tanto, todavia no me acostumbro al relató, pero quién sabe como evolucióne con el tiémpo. Lo del téxto en el guión y las edades lo tengo explicado al final del cápitulo 2 si os queda duda lo pondré en mi siguiente nota de autor, no me matéis por eso. Tampocó es plagió, (Asi que alos moderadores de la página désde ya les aviso, que todo lo que aparecé aqui es de mi cosecha). Es una elaboración y secuelas propias de un universo alternativo de la linea Temporal Z como la conocémos en el manga, el dojinshi y el anime, toda la trama es de mi cosecha, al igual que algunos Ocs, de preferencia los de ***Salagir* que sólo he tomado el de Hanasia por ahora, **también me evitán crear demasiados **Ocs** para la trama, y no salirme del "FandoM" con los canón, intentaré que la caracterización no se presenten los llamados **Oocs**). Son libres de dejar su reviews si quieren o no, no es obligatorio; yo no busco reconocimiento simplemente escribó por que me gusta y amo Dragon ball, sin ningún tipo de lucro con éste fanfic. Un abrazó enormé.

* * *

"Quien Quiere cambiar el Mundo, Debe Aceptar las Críticas". Fausto VIII. Saber.

¡Espero que os halla sido de su agrado!.

¡Un sáludo y leéremos pronto!.

* * *

**AckMan-Multiverse**

* * *

**...**

* * *

Dragon Ball Z

Dragon ball © 1984/1995 Akira Toriyama

A Dragon Ball fanfic by AckMan –DB Multiverse ©, Dragon ball Minus.

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984/1995 Akira Toriyama. Y Dragon ball Online. La Novela Vegetto/Fanacomics/Dojinshi DB "Multiverse" de Salagir, relató y dedicatoria sin fines de lucro.

Fanfic de Ackman- Multiverse. DB Multiverse, "La Profecia de los Dioses".


End file.
